The Boy Next Door
by sleepymuse
Summary: Kagome comes home from school thinking that her life is over only to find that she has a new neighbor. AU and everyone is human.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru, nor Kagome, nor Kikyo, nor Sango and sure as hell not Inuyasha. I would have spanked him for being bad a long time ago if I did.

**The Boy Next Door**

Walking home from school Kagome was pretty sure that her life was over. Her boyfriend Inuyasha had just dumped her for her best friend Kikyo. They had told her that it had just happened and neither had planned it. Kagome wasn't so sure especially when it came to Kikyo. She had always acted like everything was a competition between them.

As she round the corner to her block she noticed moving vans in the neighbor's house. She vaguely remembered her mother saying that someone had moved in next door. As she sped up to see what they looked like a black 78 Nova raced down the street. As the brakes slammed on in front of the neighbors she saw him.

He popped out of his car looking a little angry with someone or something. His eyes blazed so brilliant in the sun that she would swear that they were gold. He had the brightest platinum hair that she had ever seen. He was tall with a built that screamed I am all man in his jeans and white button shirt with red design on the side. That was when she noticed that he was staring back at her.

Being completely horrified at being caught staring at the cute new neighbor she bolted to her door and swore she heard him laughing at her. Sneaking into the kitchen so she could watch without seeming like a stalker she saw her mother sitting at the table with a woman who looked a lot like the guy she had just seen.

"Kagome, this is Sakura Tashio. This is my daughter Kagome." Her mother said introducing the women to each other.

"You look the same age my son. What are you about 17?" The woman asked with a glint of something that made Kagome a little weary.

"Yes, So that is your son that just pulled up?" Kagome asked, but kind of knew the answer already. The woman got up and looked to see the car in the driveway.

"Yes, that's my Sesshomaru all right. I better get over there before my husband and son hove one of their confrontations. I will see tonight at dinner." She said leaving.

Kagome's mother watched as she stared out the window shaking her head a little. This might be exactly what her daughter needed and from the sounds of it Sesshomaru sounded like he could use a friend.

"So you invited them over or something?" Kagome asked trying to sound like she could least care.

"Yes. I thought it would be nice since Sesshomaru will be starting classes at your school on Monday." Her mother said taking a sip of tea and watching as her daughter's eyes lit up.

"That's nice." Kagome said rather drone and dashed to the stairs.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Her mother asked half yelling to the dashing teen.

"You can't expect me to wear this to dinner. He has already seen it." Kagome yelled.

Her mother laughed as she continued to the shower. A quick twenty minutes later and she was walking back to her room wrapped in towels. She heard voices from her brother's room and opened to see whom he was talking to. Imagine her surprise when she saw Sesshomaru sitting on a chair. So surprised that she had forgotten that she was in a towel and walked into introduce herself.

"Hi I'm Kagome." She said sweetly as her brother busted out laughing and Sesshomaru smirked slightly. She looked down to see that she was wrapped in a large yellow towel. Her eyes bulged as she darted to her room humiliated.

A mental groan and growl at herself for being a complete idiot in front of this guy. How was she going to face him when he thought that she had the intelligence of a four-year-old? Blow drying her hair, quick foundation, jeans and a T-shirt. 'No use trying to be all sexy now' she mused.

Heading down the stairs it seemed that her brother and Sesshomaru had relocated to the living room. She also noticed that a man with platinum hair was talking to her father. It had to be Sesshomaru's father. 'Maybe they are Swedish or from some place like that.' She thought.

"I'm Sesshomaru." A voice sounded behind her breaking the thought process. Turning she faced the one who had her making a moron of herself since she hit her street. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome, but I said that already." She said smiling.

"How could I forget." He said with a raised brow and smirk.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes walking to the dinning room.

As both families settled into eat and chat Kagome couldn't help, but notice the tension between father and son. She had to wonder what that was all about? She was barely listening when she heard her mother say her name.

"What was that mom." Kagome asked swallowing a bite of food.

"I was telling Sakura about you and Inuyasha." Her mother smiled

"We broke up." She said rather short and angry.

"Good then it wont be a problem then." Her mother said taking a bite of food.

"What wont?" Kagome asked kicking herself for not paying attention.

"My driving you to and from school." Sesshomaru said impassively

"You know I hate you walking home by yourself and this is perfect." Her mom chirped and Sesshomaru's mother had to agree.

Before long the dinner was ending. Kagome looked at the clock to see that it only six. There was a party, but there was no way she was going after the terrible break up she had in front of everyone. Her cell phone began to vibrate and she ignored it knowing it was Sango.

"Kagome dear what are you doing this evening?" Sesshomaru's mother asked.

"There was this party, but I don't think that I am…" She was cut off by her mother. "You should take Sesshomaru and introduce him to everyone."

"No thanks." Sesshomaru said having no want or need to be surrounded by people he didn't know or want to know.

"Well then you can stay and help us unpack." His father said with the same bored tone that his son normally used.

A sigh as he looked to fidgeting girl. "Go get dressed and meet me by my car in twenty." He said walking out the door.

Kagome wasn't sure, but somewhere after she had tried to tell everyone that she wasn't going to the party they had decided that she was. Not only that, but she was going with Sesshomaru. A guy she knew nothing about except that she knew how to make an ass of her self in front of.

Mumbling to herself she went to her room. Changing into a simple mid thigh black skirt, her black pumps and a red long sleeve T with tie back. A little splash of red lipstick and her purse had her ready. Well physically ready mentally was a whole other story.

Walking to his car she had to smile at the picture he made leaning against it. He had changed into black jeans and black button shirt with a white dragon printed on the side. He certainly did make for nice eye candy. The girls would thank her later.

"Ready" He said gazing at her with a half smile. "As I can be." She replied.

As they got into his car an idea came to him. Neither of them really wanted to go to this party so why should they. As he looked at her through the corner of his eye he could think of far better things he could be doing then fending off drunk girls.

"Do want to go to the party?" he asked catching her off guard. "No," She said.

"Okay then we wont. I found this place earlier when I was out driving." He said

He pulled into the park parking lot that overlooked the lake. She looked at him in question. As he smirked getting out of the car and walking over to open hers.

"What are we doing?" She asked as he walked toward the lake. "Walking" he said.

"I can see that, but where are we walking to?" She asked taking off her pumps and running to catch up. "To the lake." He stated the oh so obvious fact.

He looked to see some swing sets and walked over taking a seat. She had soon followed sitting next to him. She looked at him and the way the moonlight hit his face. It was almost like he was created simply for night and moon.

"So why did your family move here?" she asked deciding to get the simple questions out first.

"My mother wanted a fresh start after my sister died." He said turning to face her.

"Oh I am so sorry." She said thinking she really stepped in it this time.

"Don't be you didn't kill her my father did." He said darkly.

"Oh my gods are you serious?" She gasped as he shook his head no.

"Technically she killed herself, but she wasn't even depressed until she had heard that my father was thinking of leaving my mother for another woman. So I blame him." He said leaning back on the chain of the swing.

"So what happened between you an your boyfriend." He asked

"Well today when I got to my locker and he told me that he needed to talk to me outside. So I go to his car and I notice that my best friend is there and frenching my boyfriend in front of the entire school. I just walked away when everyone started laughing." She said softly

"That sucks, but it is leave you open for me." He said smoothly.

A giggle as she leaned toward him. "Do you really think that line will work." She asked as he leaned toward her and whisper "Yes." Gently brushing his lips against hers. As he pulled back he watched her face flush as a huge smile appeared.

A/N

So my muse and I were out shopping and saw this car. Black 78 Nova and I thought crap another story. I swear I had a life around here someplace, but for the life of me I don't know where I put it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru, nor Kagome, nor Kikyo, nor Sango and sure as hell not Inuyasha. I would have spanked him for being bad a long time ago if I did.

**The Boy Next Door**

Kagome woke the next morning still thinking about the slight kiss that Sesshomaru had given her in the park. Jumping out of bed she ran to the shower and dashed to finish her morning routine. Heading down the stairs and into the kitchen she quickly swallowed her breakfast and walked out the door.

He was washing his car as she walked over to him. Looking up he tossed her a rag and she looked at him as if he was crazy. He stood and walked over to her.

"Don't tell me that washing a car is beneath you princess." He smirked when she went to put her hand on her hip to lecture him. He quickly grabbed the hose and shot her with it.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You did not just do that!" She exclaimed as he raised a brow. "Oh I am sure that I did." He replied shooting her again with the hose.

Looking down at the rag in her hand and then to the evil that had just undid all her hard work of the morning. She threw it at his oh so perfect face and nailed him. She watched in horror as the rag slid and fell to the ground. He couldn't believe that she threw the rag and she had managed to hit him.

Dropping the hose he stalked his prey around the car as she used the car to her advantage. Always keeping on the other side of the car until she came upon the hose. She quickly grabbed it in hand and readied to aim.

"Stop or I swear I will shot." She said panting from the chase. "I doubt that." He said moving closer to her. The next thing he knew he was soaked head to toe and she was on the ground laughing at him. Before she could get herself under control he pounced tickling her.

"Mercy, please." She laughed as he continued his torture. "Only if you call me Lord Sesshomaru." He said as her hiccups started. "Nev..er" she hiccuped. "Then no mercy for you." He said, but she caught him off guard and rolled him onto his back and started to tickle him.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice startled Kagome off Sesshomaru.

She sprung around to see her best friend Sango standing a few feet away from the couple. Sesshomaru stood and looked to Kagome waiting for her to say something. "Oh shit sorry. Sesshomaru this is my best friend Sango. Sango this is Sesshomaru he moved in yesterday." Kagome said trying to straighten clothes.

"Hi Sesshomaru nice to meet you." Sango said walking over to the drenched couple.

A nod hello as he addressed Kagome again "I think I am going to finish this up. Maybe we can hang out later." Sesshomaru said grabbing his hose and rag from the ground.

"Yeah Kagome. He should come to the movies with us tonight." Sango said

"Would you like to come to the movies tonight?" Kagome asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure what they were and she didn't want to come off as leachy, but she really hoped that he said yes.

"Sure I guess I will see you then." He said and watched as her face lit up.

Sango dragged her friend away from the sexy wet guy washing his car and into her house. She had to know what had happened from yesterday until now. She just knew that Inuyasha was going to freak out over this.

As the girls entered the kitchen Sango took a seat at the table while Kagome jumped up and sat on the counter. A huge grin and blush covered her friend's face.

"So, you missed the party last night." Sango said watching as the blush deepened.

"I was with Sesshomaru at the park." She answered as Sango squealed.

"Oh. What were you and his lordship doing?" Sango asked trying to be serious.

"Haha very funny. We were sitting on the swings talking." Kagome said all dreamy.

"Well Inuyasha and Kikyo showed up at the party last night. TOGETHER." Sango said in her most dramatic fashion.

"That's nice." Kagome said looking out the kitchen window at Sesshomaru washing his car. Sango shook her head as she realized that she had been worried over nothing. Hell she didn't think Kagome was even listening to her anymore.

"Yeah Inuyasha said he was gay and that Kikyo was really a man." Sango said testing her theory.

"I am sure that they will be happy together." Kagome said her mouth going dry watching Sesshomaru take off his shirt.

Getting up from her chair to see what he could be doing that was so interesting her eyes almost popped out of her head as she looked at his well-defined chest. "Good god he is gorgeous." Sango drooled as Kagome smacked her arm.

"You better keep an eye on that one. Inuyasha has just been replaced as the hot guy in school. You know what that means." Sango said as Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Kikyo and Kagura." They both growled simultaneously.

"Crap and he is coming to the movies tonight. Kikyo will be with Inuyasha, but Kagura will be on the prowl." She said nibbling her lower lip.

"Better claim him fast, but not to fast. You can't come off as a loser," Sango said

"Thanks Sango. You always know how to make me feel so much better about everything." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Well I'm off. I have to get a new outfit for tonight." Sango said grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

Kagome waved her goodbye as her mind tried to figure out how to get and keep the boy next door. As she looked back out the window he caught her peaking at him. She eeped and fell off the counter swearing she could her him laughing at her again. A low moan as she pulled herself from the floor. She really needed to stop making a fool of herself.

She had spent the day rummaging through her wardrobe and it was official she had nothing to wear. Of course the four piles of clothes on the floor would say otherwise. A puff from her lips fluttered her bangs in aggravation.

"To hell with it." She huffed grabbing her five pocket black skinny jeans and a jade green kimono sleeve shirt. She gave her hair a once over along with her makeup. Taking a deep breath she slid on her high heels and walked to meet Sesshomaru.

Casting her a smirk as she took in his silver toned tiger tee and relaxed blue jeans. She had to admit that they did look good together if nothing else. Maybe they could be voted best-dressed couple.

"Lets do this shall we." He said opening her door for her. "Lets." She said firmly.

As they reached the movies Kagome could see that everyone of her friends were waiting for her to make an entrance. Parking the car Sesshomaru got out and opened the door for Kagome. Taking her hand in his they walked into complex.

Kagome had never seen so many jealous stares from girls as she strode by his side. Kagome caught the shocked look on Inuyasha's face and she felt Sesshomaru stiffen as he looked at her ex. Turning she saw that he looked slightly confused by something.

"Sesshomaru are you okay?" She asked tightening her hand on his.

"What? Yeah I'm fine just a strange coincidence I guess." Sesshomaru said walking toward the rest of Kagomes's group.

Kagura had been flirting with the guy behind the counter to get free popcorn when she turned to see the yummy morsel that came through the door with Kagome. She licked her lips and walked over to them eager for an introduction.

"Hello, I' m Kagura." She said sultry as Sesshomaru put his arm around Kagome.

"Sesshomaru." He answered knowing what she was trying to pull.

Kagome watched the exchange and wondered how she would try and steal him away from her. When she felt his arm slide around her waist she almost sighed content. It had been unexpected, but so totally welcome.

"Oh yeah let me introduce everyone. That is Hojo, Kanna, Rin and Shippo. Of course you met Sango earlier and Kagura just now. Oh and last, but not least my best friend Kikyo and her boyfriend Inuyasha. This everyone is Sesshomaru he just moved next door to me." She said as the group took stock of the new arrival.

A nod of hello to the group as he watched Kagome's ex-boyfriend shoot a death glare his way. While his new girlfriend was undressing him with her eyes. He would have to talk to Kagome about her choice in friends later.

Inuyasha had watched the whole thing play out. She wasn't supposed to be in someone else's arms. She was supposed to be at home crying over him. She was supposed to beg him to come back. She had always been his and always would be his. He would have to get her back.

Kikyo had raised a brow when her bestest friend in the whole wide world waltzed in with gods gift to women. She had been so sure that this time she had won. This time she was better than Kagome. Well no matter she could get him.

As the group walked into the movies and grabbed their seats Sesshomaru had a feeling that if he didn't get the aisle seat that Kagura chick was going to try and get all touchy feely with him. His mind had already reserved that for the first person that had been able to make him laugh since his sister's death. Kagome.

As they all settled into their seats Kagome could feel eyes on her. As she looked down the aisle Inuyasha motioned to her to come outside with him. She frowned and shook her head no. Sesshomaru had seen what he was up to and he was no idiot.

"Everything okay." Sesshomaru whispered taking his finger to bring her face to his. The lights dimmed and made his eyes sparkle. She just had to do it. Those soft lips and soul-searching eyes called to her. "Yes." She whispered back and somehow she found her lips touching his full warm ones.

"Get a room!" the guy behind them yelled making Kagome jump away. Sesshomaru smiled at her and then turned.

"Don't take it out on us if you can't get a date." Sesshomaru said casting a glare that shut the man up rather quickly.

He placed his arm around Kagome as she leaned into his shoulder. Sango watched as the group stared in pure jealously. She knew when she had seen them rolling around on the ground that they would be the couple to watch. She just hoped that they survived the plotting she was sure the group was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru, nor Kagome, nor Kikyo, nor Sango and sure as hell not Inuyasha. I would have spanked him for being bad a long time ago if I did.

I don't own the song either. Calling all Angels by Jane Siberry. You know the one from the ending of pay it forward.

**The Boy Next Door**

A knocking at the door woke Kagome from the wonderful dream she was having. Sesshomaru and her at night on a beach with waves **bang** bang bang.

"Someone get the door!" She yelled as the knocking continued. Growling and grabbing her robe she stumbled down the stairs and flung the down open. There standing in here doorway was Inuyasha holding flowers. Leaning on the doorframe she almost rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Kagome grumbled and half-yawned.

"Did I wake you?" He asked giving her a soft smile.

"Don't be silly I am starting a new trend. You know instead pajama pants you wear a robe around day." She said sarcastically. "You didn't answer my question either."

"Oh I ah wanted to apologize for Friday." He said bouncy foot to foot. "I want you back. I miss you and what we had."

"Wow and to think it is only Sunday. Such loyalty you show, but I think that I am going to have to pass on this one." She said slamming the door in his face.

Still standing at the door was a really confused Inuyasha. The sound of laughter from the side of him caught his attention. Turning a little he saw the cause of his problems. His eyes narrowed as he walked over to him.

"Hey man what's the deal? Do you think that you can walk in and steal my girl from me?" Inuyasha said pushing Sesshomaru with every word.

"I just walked in at the right time. You cast her aside and I was there. Push me one more time and I swear I will break your hand." Sesshomaru said walking right up into Inuyasha's face.

"You are not worth my time. She will come back. She always does just ask Hojo and Koga. She will break you and leave you." Inuyasha smirked as he watched the words sink in. "See you Monday Sess-ho-maru." Inuyasha laughed walking away.

Shaking it off for the crap that he knew it was he knocked on the door to Kagome's house. A few minutes later Kagome tossed open the door with wide eyes and damp hair.

"You always get so wet for me." He said with a half smile.

"Haha. You just missed Inuyasha. I am sure that you are heart broken." She said motioning for him to come in. "Wait here and I will be back." She said running away.

Quickly dressing and pulling hair into a ponytail she headed down the stairs. He looked at his watched and tilted his head. That was record timing for a girl.

"So what are we doing?" She asked hopping over to him.

"You are going to help me unpack." HE said grabbing her hand before she could escape.

"Wow you really know how to treat a girl. Washing cars and unpacking the fun never stops." She smiled as he turned and pulled her to him. "I don't need to know how to treat all girls just you." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"Um okay. How bad can it be?" She said as he gave her look that gave her chills.

As they walked through the door she looked at the boxes littered from floor to ceiling. She went to turn only to have him grab her hand and drag her down the hall. Catastrophic mess would be the words best used to describe his room as he had clothes half unpacked and thrown everywhere. Boxes lined his wall.

"Holy crap Sesshomaru." She said shaking her head inhaling deeply then exhaling.

"What its not that bad." He said frowning at the mess. "Okay maybe it is. I'll take you to dinner as a thank you."

"Fine." She grumbled.

It had taken them until five o'clock that night to have almost everything put up and away. Kagome was so happy when she saw that only two boxes remained. Flipping open the flap of the box she saw a picture album lying on top. She couldn't help herself as she flipped it open.

The first pictures were old and she realized that they were of Sesshomaru's father when he was Sesshomaru's age. Sesshomaru had left to get something to drink when he came back he noticed she was flipping through an album. Sitting down beside her he realized that he had never seen these pictures before.

"It looks like my dad wasn't always such a dick." He said pointing out a picture of him laughing with a girl in his arms.

Kagome lifted the picture out and stared unblinking. She had to be wrong as she looked from the picture to Sesshomaru. The hair and the eyes, but she had to be wrong this could not be what she thought.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked the now pale girl. "Strange question really, but why is your hair platinum and your eyes hold a golden tint?" She asked still holding the picture.

"It is a heredity birth defect passed from my father's side. I had thought that it was extremely rare until I saw your ex-boyfriend, but thanks for making me feel insecure about it." He said trying to make her laugh.

"I know this woman Sesshomaru." She said softly trying to figure out how she was going to say this. "Her name is Izayoi and she is Inuyasha's mother."

He shook his head as he heard her words. Grabbing the picture from her he looked closer at it. Inuyasha did look like his father, but why did he never hear of him before. He needed to get out of there and think for awhile. Grabbing her hand he stood and pulled her from the room. As they went to leave his parents walked in.

"Where are you two going?" His father asked and Sesshomaru stopped mid step.

"We are going to see Inuyasha and Izayoi." He said with a sneer half ripping the door off the hinges as they left. His father froze at his words as Kagome caught the surprised look on his face.

They had been driving for an hour now and he had finally slowed to at least the speed limit. She didn't say anything fearing that maybe she would get caught in the backlash of his anger. She was worried as she looked at him.

He pulled into a rest stop in the middle of god knows where and leaned his head against the rest closing his eyes. He felt completely betrayed and lied to. Was his whole life a lie and did his sister know this before she died. Maybe this was why she killed herself. Did his mother know? Would this destroy his family?

He felt a soft hand grab his as he opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. He had dragged her closer into this arm. Running his fingers through his bangs he inhaled the sweet smell of her perfume. She wasn't sure what to say to make it better or even okay.

"We are not really going there, Kagome. I just needed my father to know that I knew." He said sighing.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. It is really none of my business. Now I caused this big mess between your dad and you." She said as a few tears escaped.

"Don't be. My dad and I have been on bad terms for awhile now. Maybe this is why."

Kagome felt her cell phone vibrate and looked to see an unknown number. She flipped it open to be greeted with the sound of Sesshomaru's dad on the other end.

"Kagome, Are you still with Sesshomaru?" Mr. Tashio asked

"Hello Mr. Tashio. Yeah I'm still with him." She said as Sesshomaru frowned knowing whom she was talking to.

"Did you go over there?" His father asked Kagome understanding the question.

She looked at Sesshomaru as she answered. "No."

"Can I talk to him?" His father asked and Kagome handed Sesshomaru the phone.

"Does mom know?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome held his hand tighter.

"I didn't even know until a year ago. No one else knows, but the four of us." HE father said with a strange sound in voice.

"So Inuyasha doesn't know." Sesshomaru asked thinking that maybe he was an ass to him for a whole other reason then Kagome.

"No. I am still unsure as to how you found out." His father said as it being more a question than a statement.

"Kagome is Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. Therefore she knows Izayoi." Sesshomaru muttered as he heard a half-hearted chuckle from his father.

"Come home your mother is worried. We will discuss this and figure out what the best way of dealing with this is." His father said hanging up.

Kagome brushed his hair behind his ear gaining his attention. He had promised her dinner and forgotten all about it. Turning on the radio he got out of the car and opened her door. Pulling her into his arms they swayed sweetly to the Music.

_A man is placed upon the steps, a baby cries  
And high above him you hear the church bells start to ring.  
The heaviness, the heaviness of it settles in,  
A mother starts to sing._

His arms tightened around her waist. As she looked into his eyes.

_Then it's one foot then the other as you step along the road  
Steppin' on the road, how much weight, how much weight?  
And it's how long and how far and how many times,  
Oh, before it's too late?_

He twirled her out and brought her back into his arms

_Calling all angels, Calling all angels.  
Walk me through this one, don't leave me alone.  
Calling all angels, Calling all angels.  
We're trying, we're hoping, but we're not sure how..._

She laughed as her arms went around his neck.

_Oh and every day you gaze upon the sunset  
With such love and intensity.  
Why it's almost as if, if you could only crack the code  
You'd finally understand what this all means.  
_

He smirked and leaned his forehead onto hers.

_Oh but if you could, do you think you would  
Have traded all the pain and suffering?  
Oh, but then you would've missed the beauty of the light upon this earth  
And the sweetness of the leaving._

She rose up on her tiptoes.

_Calling all angels, Calling all angels!  
Walk me through this one, don't leave me alone  
Calling all angels, calling all angels,  
We're trying, we're hoping but we're not sure..._

His lips met hers. A soft sweet caressing tongue found his as the kiss deepened.

_Calling all angels (call all angels)  
Calling all angels (call all angels)  
Walk me through this one  
Don't leave me alone.  
_

They pulled apart. Their breath fanned each other's faces. It was time to go home.

_Calling all angels, Calling all angels  
We're trying, we're hoping, we're hurting, we're loving  
We're crying, we're calling,  
But we're not sure how this goes.  
_

A/N

Okay who saw that coming? I know that some of you knew. Have a good one!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru, nor Kagome, nor Kikyo, nor Sango and sure as hell not Inuyasha. I would have spanked him for being bad a long time ago if I did.

**The Boy Next Door**

Sesshomaru had pulled into the driveway. The first thing that he noticed was that his mother's car was not there. He could also see that his father was sitting in the living with the light on. He already knew what he was going to say and also knew that there was no way in hell he would except this.

After walking Kagome to her door and promising that he would see her in the morning he headed to his house. Walking through the door he placed his hands in his pockets and cast his eyes to the floor walking into the living room. His father was sitting with the picture album in his hand. Sesshomaru chose to sit across from him, but refused to look at him.

A long calm silence held the room hostage as both refused to be the first to talk. Sesshomaru had taken up staring at his shoes while his father stared at a vacant spot on the wall. He inhaled deeply and finally decided to speak.

"I told your mother everything before you arrived home. She said that she needed some time to think." He stopped to judge how Sesshomaru was taking the news. What he found was his son glaring daggers at him.

Clearing his throat he continued. "I spoke to Izayoi tonight. I am going to meet with Inuyasha tomorrow and I wanted you to come with me." His father finished.

Sesshomaru barked a laugh. "Your son and I do not like each other very much. That would be a bad idea. We both desire the same thing Kagome." Sesshomaru said icily.

"I see." His father paused for a moment and then went on.

" Sesshomaru I know that I should have informed your mother and you when I found out, but there was never a good time. Back then I was a kid not too much older than you. Izayoi had disappeared and then I met your mother…" Sesshomaru stopped him.

"My sister and I had always known that we were mistakes. Was Izayoi the woman that you were going to leave mom for?" Sesshomaru asked cocking a brow and staring his father in the eyes.

A frown as his father took a deep breath. "I had never forgotten her. I have always loved Izayoi and always will. I will how ever keep my vows to your mother." His father's voice strong and firm.

Sesshomaru had heard enough. Standing he went to leave for his room. Looking over his shoulder he spoke his last words on the subject. "Do not expect me to treat him as a real brother. He is only half." Sesshomaru said coolly exiting.

As he lay in his bed trying to find the sleep that eluded him. The day's events replayed in his mind. Still so angry with his father that he wasn't sure if he would ever forgive him. Sesshomaru heard him leave after he entered his room and could only guess as to where his father was headed.

Early the next morning Kagome had been the first one out of the door. She walked over and knocked on his door. When she received no answer she walked in. Yelling his name she had heard the shower going and walked into his room to wait for him. When he walked into his room wearing only a towel she realized that her dreams did him no justice at all.

"Hey." Kagome said as he jumped about three feet.

"Crap Kagome. You scared the hell out of me." Sesshomaru said trying to calm his heart down. Kagome could only laugh at his expression. It was the first time she had caught him off guard.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you after last night." Kagome said as she realized just how undressed he really was. He raised a brow as he followed her line of view.

"Would you like a better a look?" He asked as her mouth dropped to floor and ran from the room. After he finished dressing he walked into the living to see her still as red as a stop sign.

"I so didn't mean to stare like that." She said as she watched him laugh at her.

"I am so thrilled that you find my embarrassment so funny." She said rolling her eyes at him. He walked over to her pulling her up from her seat and lowering his lips to hers as his arms wrapped around her waist.

His lips moving from hers to her neck as her eyes closed at the sensation. Her arms finding their way around him to hold him close to her. "We are going to be late." She said half moaning as his hand drifted under her shirt. "You have a point, but I am not sure that I care at the minute." He said returning to worship her neck.

Pulling back to look at him. "I'm so serious we have to go." She said straightening her clothes. "Fine." He huffed grabbing his keys.

Walking to the car she finally remembered what it was that she had come over for in the first place. Sliding into his car she regulated her breathing as he slid into his side. A smile still played on his lips.

"So how did it go last night with your dad?" She asked and watched his smile fade.

"My father told my mother last night and she left for who knows where. He is going to speak with Inuyasha today. He asked me to come with him, but I explained to him that Inuyasha and I are not really on good terms." Sesshomaru said starting the car.

"Wow, I guess that would be a shock to your mother." Kagome sighed.

They didn't say anything else for the rest of the drive to school. When they pulled in and got out she watched as all the girls stared. His arm around her waist as they walked into the school. Kikyo ran over to them as Inuyasha walked.

"Sesshomaru I just found out that I am suppose to give you a tour of the school." Kikyo said yanking him from Kagome. "I will catch you at lunch." Sesshomaru groaned being pulled by the annoying girl.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as they disappeared into down the hallway. Inuyasha found this to be the perfect chance to talk to her without Sesshomaru around. Kagome watched as he turned to her.

"Hey were still friends right?" Inuyasha said walking by her side to class.

"Of course. You know that we will always be friends." A nervous smile as she thought about the information she knew and he didn't.

"Great well maybe you can come over and help me study for the history test? You know how I suck at it and I have to get my grade up or my mom is going to be pissed." He asked as she looked at him wearily.

"Umm, why don't you ask Kikyo?" She watched as he frowned a little at the name.

"I did and she said that she didn't have time."

"Okay, how about tomorrow?" She asked knowing that today was a bad idea.

"What about today or are you meeting with that guy?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, but if something comes and you don't want me to come over just call."

He stopped and looked confused. "I can't think of anything that would come up."

"I can." She mumbled to softly for him to hear her.

At lunch she walked into the cafeteria to see Sesshomaru sitting with Kikyo on one side and Kagura on the other. He looked completely miserable until he looked up to see her. Moving from his seat he walked over to her.

"Your friends are a little to friendly." He whispered in her ear and she glared at the girls. "Want to go outside and eat?" She asked pulling him along before he could even reply.

As the two sat beneath the tree eating, talking and laughing Kikyo and Kagura stared with hatred. Inuyasha was trying to ignore them, but found that impossible as Koga walked over and sat next to him.

"So how does it feel to be replaced so easily? Stings doesn't?" He said low.

"I'm not worried I have Kikyo. If you recall I dumped her for Kikyo." Inuyasha said taking a bite of his sandwich.

A laugh and shake of his head. "Yeah you really fucked up this time." Koga said taking his sandwich and walking to the couple.

Kagome had seen Koga coming after speaking with Inuyasha. She really hoped that he didn't start anything with Sesshomaru. He was having a bad enough day beating off trampy girls. Sesshomaru turned to see who she was looking at. A guy in ripped jeans, T-shirt and long black hair in a ponytail was coming their way.

"He man I'm Koga." He said taking a seat next to them and biting into the sandwich.

"Sesshomaru." He said relaxing when he couldn't feel any bad vibes.

"So you finally decided to move on?" Koga asked looking to Kagome.

"I guess you were right when you said I could do better than him." Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru and smiling.

"That's cool. I would have preferred it to be me, but hey I got Ayame right?" Koga said as he smelled his girlfriend's perfume from behind him.

"That's right and you better not forget that." Ayame said yanking his ponytail.

"Well man if you ever need anything just give me a yell." Koga said getting to his feet and following his girl away from them.

"That was different." Sesshomaru said watching the odd couple walk away. "So what do you want to do after school?" He asked turning back to her.

"I promised Inuyasha that I would help him study." She said barely loud enough for him to hear. "What? You know what is happening today?" He said wide-eyed.

"I know and I also said that if anything was to come up to call and cancel." She said trying to defend her actions.

"I'm not mad at you, but I just think throwing yourself in the line of fire is not the smartest thing." Sesshomaru said grabbing her hand.

"Hey what do you have now?" Kagome asked hoping that they at least had one thing together.

"Study hall. Why what do have?" He asked as her face started to glow. "I got study hall too." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

The rest of the day had gone on without incident. Sesshomaru was still worried about what was going to happen when Inuyasha found out about the whole dad thing. He had hoped that Inuyasha would call and tell her not to come. As they pulled into the driveway Kagome looked at him.

"So what are we?" She blurted out rather fast.

"What?" He asked a little caught off guard by her question.

"Uh nothing never mind." She said fumbling with her door only to be pulled back.

"What do you want me to be?" He asked and watched as she stopped breathing. Deciding that maybe he should be straightforward about this one before she passed out.

"Kagome, Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked and she leaped across to him.

"Yes!" she said crushing her lips onto his and crawling onto his lap.

Mildly shocked, no he had been completely shocked by her reaction. When her tongue worked its way into his mouth his eyes closed. When the heat from her body pressed against his. He moaned into her mouth. Then as quickly as it happened it stopped and she was gone. He looked to see her getting out of the car as his heart pounded loudly in his chest.

"I'll see you later." She chirped and dashed into her house.

"What the hell was that?" he breathed aloud to himself.

"God I need a cold shower." He said shaking his head and walking to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru, nor Kagome, nor Kikyo, nor Sango and sure as hell not Inuyasha. I would have spanked him for being bad a long time ago if I did.

**The Boy Next Door**

Kagome danced around her room getting ready to head over to Inuyasha's house. Still entirely too excited that she was officially Sesshomaru's girlfriend. She looked to see that it was already 5:00 and she was still goofing off. Grabbing her phone and getting ready to walk out the door her phone vibrated.

"Kagome here." She chirped not even seeing who was on the phone first.

"Did you know?" Asked a rather sad grave voice.

She knew who it was. "Inuyasha?" She asked taking a seat for the anger that was about to be unleashed on her.

"Yes. Answer me Kagome. Did you know about this today? Did you both have a good laugh at me? I mean your fucking him right? That's why you were in his room last night right?! My dick was never good enough for you, but a total fucking stranger is different!" Inuyasha yelled violently through the phone.

"I couldn't say anything Inuyasha. It wasn't my place or Sesshomaru's. It was your fathers and it sounds like that is what he has done and as for fucking him that is none of you business. Of course you might be more worried about your current girlfriend trying to screw my boyfriend than what He and I are doing!" She creamed slamming down the phone.

Getting up from her bed and walking down the stairs. She decided that going for a walk and cooling off might be for the best. She had only made it to the end of the driveway when Sesshomaru called out to her. Turing to see him approach her.

"I thought that you were going over to Inuyasha's house." He said reaching her.

"Yeah well I don't think that things went well with your dad over there. Inuyasha called and pretty much made it sound like we had this elaborate scheme to make him look stupid." She said wiping a tear from her eye.

"That cant be all he said or you wouldn't be this upset." Sesshomaru said tilting her face to look at him.

"It isn't, but I don't feel like talking about it." She replied.

"Come on. I want to introduce you to some people anyway." Sesshomaru said pulling her along to his car.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked jumping in his car.

"To a friends house. He had just called when I saw you walking out of your house." Sesshomaru said starting the car and heading off down the street.

"Do you think that your friends will like me?" She asked biting her lip.

He looked at her. "It doesn't matter if they like you. I do." Sesshomaru smiled.

As they arrived at the house Kagome noticed that the driveway was filled with muscle cars and scantily dressed girls. Now she really felt like she didn't belong. Slamming on his breaks he got out and opened her door taking her hand. She could feel the eyes of the other girls burning a hole through her.

It was at this time that one broke away from the rest of the group. Running up in a black halter-top and green mini skirt she threw her arms around Sesshomaru. As she saw the unfamiliar girl's lips almost reach her boyfriends Kagome cleared her throat. A slight growl from the girl as Sesshomaru pushed her away.

"Now Candy play nice or I will have to spank you." A guy with a long black braid and piercing eyes said to the girl.

She frowned slightly. "My name is Bambi not Candy." She said hands on hips.

A smirk as he brushed passed her. "Do forgive me, but you all look alike after awhile. Sesshomaru good to see you man and who might this enchanting lady be?"

"This is Kagome. Kagome this is one of my good friends Bankotsu." Sesshomaru said wrapping his arms around her waist in possessive manner.

"Nice to meet you." Kagome smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Very nice to meet you. I can almost smell your innocence. Do you want me to corrupt you?" Bankotsu asked wiggling his eyebrow. Sesshomaru pulled her back to him and gave a rather nasty glare.

"She is my girlfriend. Hands off. As a matter of fact I better not even catch you thinking of her." Sesshomaru glowered at his so-called friend.

"Wow man I had no idea. I just thought she was like the others." Bank said raising his hands in defeat and heading back to the house to warn the others.

"What did he mean by that?" Kagome asked as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Its nothing. Come on." Sesshomaru said dragging her along behind him.

As they entered the house Kagome had thought that the girls outside the house were bad, but they were nuns compared to the ones inside. Sitting barely dressed on guys' laps while they fondled and made out openly. She wondered if Sesshomaru was expecting the same from her.

"Kagome this is Miroku and a little worse than Bank so don't listen to a word he says." Sesshomaru said as Miroku tried to look completely innocent of the charge.

"Why are you so cruel Sesshomaru. What have I ever done to warrant your wrath?" Miroku asked standing up as the girl on his lap fell to ground. Kagome had to wonder if any of the girls were treated with any kind of respect. Sango would have knocked him flat out if he tried that crap with her.

"You slept with my girlfriend. Remember?" Sesshomaru said cocking a brow.

"I assure you that it was an innocent mistake. I tripped and fell trapping her beneath me." Miroku joked as Kagome's eye widened at the mental image.

"Bank already warned me about this one, but I must say it will be hard not to try and steal this one away from you. She looks as if she would be perfect to bare my children." Miroku barely got the words out before Sesshomaru had a hand wrapped around his throat. "Sorry." He rasped as Sesshomaru dropped him to the floor.

"Where is he?" Sesshomaru asked as Miroku rubbed his throat and pointed to the backyard. As the two walked outside Kagome was afraid of what they would find. Perhaps they some kind of mini orgy. She was not prepared for someone to just be sitting by himself staring at the night sky.

"Hey man." Sesshomaru said catching his attention.

"Hey Sess what brings you back to our part of the world?" He asked getting up from his seat and walking over to them.

"I wanted Kagome to meet some of my friends since she has already introduced me to hers." Sesshomaru said as he brought her forward for him to see.

"She doesn't look like one of your girls. She looks like an actual girlfriend. Your sister would have approved of her." He said walking to her. "I am Hiten. It is very nice to meet you Kagome. Don't let them scare you off." Hiten said walking back to the table. Kagome wasn't sure if he was talking about the other women or his friends.

"Ah Kagome knows that they have nothing her." Sesshomaru said taking a seat next to him and waving Kagome over.

All she could think was that before she met Hiten she was pretty sure that dating Sesshomaru had been the worse decision she had made. Taking a seat next to Sesshomaru her cell phone vibrated. Looking down she frowned. Inuyasha.

"Hello." She said trying not to draw attention to herself as Sesshomaru talked to Hiten. To bad the minutes she answered they stopped talking to look at her.

"Kagome I really need you right now. I am so sorry." Inuyasha sobbed in the phone.

Kagome paled as the words filled her ears. "I'm not at home." She said looking at Sesshomaru who instantly realized who she was talking to. Hiten didn't understand what was going on, but the fact that Sesshomaru was showing emotion for the first time in a long had him curious.

"Are you with him? Damn it Kagome he doesn't need you. I need you. I have always needed you. Didn't you love me at all?" Inuyasha asked with thick sorrow in his throat.

"Look I can't do this right now and if you recall you broke up with me…."Kagome didn't get to finish as Sesshomaru grabbed the phone from her and hung it up. A little angry that he thought that he could just hang up on her friends. She stared at him as he stared back neither saying anything.

"Problems?" Hiten asked breaking the silent argument and wondering why Sesshomaru was so upset by the phone call.

Sesshomaru and Kagome retold the story of everything that had happened since Sesshomaru moved in next door. His two other friends had also wondered out from the party. Completely engrossed by the events. They could only shake their heads at the strange tale. Hiten couldn't help himself and began to chuckle.

"Okay, so your boyfriend breaks it off with you. Enter Sesshomaru who turns out to be the half brother of your ex boyfriend. Who is now your boyfriend." Hiten said to Kagome and then turned to Sesshomaru.

"Your mother has taken off and your father wants you to be all cozy with his secret family. Shit man you just can't get a break." Hiten laughed.

The rest of the night had actually been enjoyable compared to how it had started. She was still weary about how she should be and what he expected. So the car ride home was silent on her end. As they pulled into the driveway she knew that the conversation would not be able to be avoided.

"Do you expect me to be like them?" She asked looking at him.

"Like who?" He asked confused with the curve ball question.

"The girls at the party. I'm still a virgin and even if I wasn't I would have enough self worth not to be thrown around like trash." She said crossing her arms.

"I realize this. Have I ever treated you like that or even remotely like that?" Sesshomaru asked leaning against the headrest.

"Well no, but I don't think that you are a virgin either." Kagome said knowingly.

A great laugh rose from his throat. "No Kagome. I am not a virgin, but does that bother you so much? Would you rather be with someone else for such a trivial reason?" He asked as she huffed.

"I didn't say that. I just feel….I don't know what I feel, but I don't like it." She sighed as he pulled her close to him and half smiled at her.

"I think I know what you mean. You are not in a competition. You don't have to worry about another. I don't want another." Sesshomaru said kissing her softly.

As she straddled him another thought came to her.

"Does it bother you that I am still friends with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she felt him grow with need beneath her.

"Right now nothing bothers me. I do know that he is going to try and get you back. I know that I would." HE said pulling her into a deep passionate kiss as she shifted a grind on his need.

"Then you let me handle it. I am a big girl." Kagome said giving little kisses.

He didn't say anything as she ground against him kissing his neck. His head still leaning against the headrest as she teased his body with hers. He knew that they needed to stop. She was just responding to the threat of the other girls and really wasn't ready yet. With a groan from his throat he pulled her back.

"Stop Kagome, before I can't." He said with a sensual undertone.

"Okay." She sighed giving him another quick kiss fleeing into the night. He watched as she flitted off and smiled shaking his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru, nor Kagome, nor Kikyo, nor Sango and sure as hell not Inuyasha. I would have spanked him for being bad a long time ago if I did.

**The Boy Next Door**

When Sesshomaru entered his house he found that his father was once again waiting for him. Inhaling for the awkward conversation about to happen he took his usual seat across from his father. He was not ready for what happened next as he watched Inuyasha come into the room and take the seat on the other side of his father. A slight smirk on his face.

"Inuyasha has agreed to come and stay with us for awhile. I thought that maybe if you spent some time together you could understand each other." His father said.

"Really." Sesshomaru said with the excitement of a slug.

"Yes so he will be riding with you in the morning also." His father said noticing the thick tension in the room.

"How….fun." Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes at Inuyasha.

"Maybe you can take him to meet some of your friends." His father said looking like all he really wanted was a drink at that moment.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said getting from his seat. His anger at the situation was making his jaw hurt as he gnashed it silently.

"I really hope that we can become close Sesshomaru. I always wanted a brother." Inuyasha said with the same sweetness as ipecac and almost the same effect.

However vomiting in front of his father and……brother would bring them to much satisfaction. Sesshomaru could only guess what game Inuyasha was playing. He would have to keep an eye on him when it came to his father and his Kagome. Right now all he wanted was his bed.

Walking back to his room he listened as Inuyasha asked his father all types of questions about what he did, his life, his hopes and dreams. The good boy act to get his father on his side. He had to hand it to the sneaky underhanded bastard he knew what to say to people. For some reason that thought really worried him. Sleep was once again hard to acquire that night.

In the morning Sesshomaru found Inuyasha eating his cereal in the kitchen. Not just that, but he ate the last of it. His father had already left for work. A wide wicked smile on Inuyasha's face as Sesshomaru took a seat at the table.

"I can leave and you can have your life back." Inuyasha smirked

Cocky a brow. "What do you want my soul?" Sesshomaru growled low.

"Not at all. I want my Kagome back and hell I will even give you Kikyo." Inuyasha said with every bit of seriousness.

"If I refuse." Sesshomaru scowled angry that the boy thought he could take her from him like a sandwich.

"I will make your life a living hell. I can think of some pretty evil things to do. You cant be that attached her already. Just give her back." Inuyasha said standing from his seat and waiting for a reply.

"Do your worse." Sesshomaru said grabbing his keys and standing.

"Will do. Let me know when you have had enough." Inuyasha said getting in his face.

"I do hope you will try harder than that." Sesshomaru laughed at his attempts to start a fight.

Inuyasha smiled and took a mug from the cabinet. Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side and watched as Inuyasha smacked himself in the face with the mug. A half-crazed laugh erupted from Inuyasha as Sesshomaru jumped away thinking he would hit him next.

It was at this time that Kagome walked into the kitchen. A gasp as her hand flew to her mouth. The sight of Inuyasha with a gash next to his eye and blood slipping down his cheek made her stomach drop. She rushed to Inuyasha's side while Sesshomaru tried to grab her back from the psycho. She turned glaring at him. Then Sesshomaru understood the threat his brother posed.

"I didn't do this Kagome." Sesshomaru said wide eyed at her.

"Yeah right Sesshomaru. He hit himself for the hell of it." She half growled at him.

"I don't fucking know why he did it. Maybe he is some kind of freak." Sesshomaru said angry with the fact that she didn't believe him.

"Don't listen to him Kagome. He thinks I am trying to steal you and his father. He said that he is going to keep you away from me." Inuyasha said grabbing a confused Kagome into his arms.

"It's okay Inuyasha I will always be there for you." She said softly.

"You know what? Kagome if you believe this shit over me then fine. I thought that you were different, but he just proved me wrong." Sesshomaru said tossing the door open.

A laugh had Kagome turn to see Inuyasha. He was down right hysterical at the thought she could be swayed so easy. She felt her sick as she realized that Sesshomaru had been telling the truth. She shook her head no at the cruel act Inuyasha had just played.

"Why?" she whispered as she looked to the mug in his hand.

"Because you are mine Kagome…." Inuyasha was cut off by a blaring horn.

"Guess we should go." Inuyasha said grabbing her arm.

"Fuck that. You are out of your fucking mind." Kagome said stomping on his foot and flying out the front door. She would walk and think about what a moron she was.

The sound of screeching tires as she hid behind a bush and the brothers flew down the street. She didn't feel like going to school either and so she just kept on walking. She had walked so long and so far that she didn't know where the hell she was. The sound of a horn scared the crap out of her as she turned to see a black 70 dodge charger and Hiten driving.

"Hey Kagome you skipping too?" Hiten smiled to the girl as she exhaled.

"I guess. What are you doing?" She asked. Not really sure she should be talking to Sesshomaru's friends anymore.

"Driving." He smirked at her as she gave him the well duh look. "Wanna come."

"Yes." She answered running and hoping into the car.

Hiten wasn't really sure why he stopped for the upset girl. He knew that Sesshomaru would be pissed to high hell if he found out. She just looked so lost and hopeless. The last time he saw that look on a girl he lost her. As she popped in he took off at high speed.

"What are you doing?" Hiten asked the girl beside him.

"Running from a fucking psycho." She huffed wanting to pull out her hair.

"Why didn't you tell Sesshomaru?" Hiten asked knowing that this was more a boyfriend department.

"We aren't together." Kagome whispered as a tear dripped onto her shirt.

Hiten decided to let it drop. Sesshomaru was always a love them and leave them type of guy. He had thought Sesshomaru was going to treat this one different. She seemed like a sweet girl and if Sesshomaru didn't want her then maybe she would be the one to help him get over Sakiko.

"So who is the crazy you are trying to get away from?" Hiten asked

"Inuyasha." She scowled. Her cell phone began to vibrate. Speaking of the devil.

She handed the phone to Hiten who answered for her.

"Kagome's cell phone how can I help you?" Hiten asked pulling into a parking lot.

"Umm, is Kagome there?" a confused voice asked over the phone.

"Yes." Hiten answered short and to the point.

"Can I talk to her?" The voice asked.

"No, she will be in meetings all morning, but if you would like to leave a message."

"Ah uh um. Could you tell her that Inuyasha called."

"Well do." Hiten said flipping the phone closed and handing it back to Kagome.

"Some times you have to act crazy before the crazies make you crazy. Understand?"

Kagome nodded yes. "No" she said laughing.

Kagome and Hiten had spent the rest of the day getting to know each other. He wasn't sure of himself like Sesshomaru and he didn't have the arrogance, but he was a nice guy. The only problem was that she was still thinking of Sesshomaru and she could tell that he was thinking of someone also.

"I will help you if you help me." She said as he pulled into her driveway.

"I don't follow." Hiten said as he watched Sesshomaru pull into his driveway.

"I need to try and keep my life from spiraling out of control and you look like you are having the same problem. Maybe we can help each other." Kagome said turning to see Sesshomaru walking to the car.

"Hey man what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked not leaning down to see Kagome on the other side.

"I'm dropping off a friend." Hiten said as Sesshomaru leaned down to see Kagome on the other side.

"Well thanks Hiten." Kagome said getting out of the car and hurrying to her house.

Sesshomaru watched as she dashed away from the car not even looking back at him. He had been worried about her all day when they arrived at school and learned that Kagome had never shown up. He thought that something terrible had happened to her. Now he learned that she had been with one of his best friends.

"Maybe you two should talk." Hiten said getting his friends attention back.

"Why? I have enough people that don't trust me." Sesshomaru said

"Man she barely knows you. That crazy half brother of yours pulled a real stunt today, but if you don't want her. I'll take her." Hiten said half smiling.

"Forget my sister so soon. Must have been true love." Sesshomaru sneered.

"Fuck this up Sesshomaru like everything else and you will regret it." Hiten growled starting his car and speeding away.

Sesshomaru stared at her house and with a heavy heart went to knock on the door. Apparently Kagome had been watching from her window and now had to decided if she should answer the door or not. Her brother made the decision for her as she heard him say that she was upstairs in her room.

"Kagome can we talk?" Sesshomaru asked the closed door.

"What do you want to say?" She asked walking over to the door.

"Well whatever it is I will not say it to a closed door." He said leaning his forehead against her door.

As she flung it open she hadn't realized that he was leaning against it. He as soon as the door opened he fell on her. Both stared at each in astonishment as her brother stood behind them laughing. A slightly flushed look on Sesshomaru's face as he moved off her.

"So your friend Inuyasha made sure to inform everyone that I am single now." Sesshomaru said taking a seat on her bed.

"Well how nice for you." She said trying to ignore his presence as she tidied her room.

"If you want to see Hiten I have no problem with it." Sesshomaru said calmly waiting for any type of reaction.

"I don't think he is into me like that, but thanks." Kagome said a little sadly.

"Kagome I think that you should be careful around Inuyasha. That crap this morning was beyond anything that I have seen before." He finished and noticed that she still hadn't turned around to look at him.

Sesshomaru felt awkward about the entire situation, but reasoned that this was for the best. If he weren't with her then Inuyasha would have nothing to bother her with. She didn't need to be dragged into his family chaos. Hiten would be good for her. Getting up from her bed he tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Well I guess I will be seeing you around." Sesshomaru said looking to the ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She whispered making him stop in his tracks.

"Don't. It's better this way." He muttered still not moving.

"Okay if this is what you want." She said turning to face him.

"What I want…. What I want Kagome is to have my mother back, for Inuyasha to have never been born, for my sister to be alive and for you to have faith in me." Sesshomaru said facing her with a pained look on his face.

"I have faith in you, but how the hell did I know that Inuyasha was that desperate for affection. Fuck Sesshomaru." She said angrily and walked over grabbing him into a kiss and causing him to lose his balance. They fell into the bed as she deepened the kiss.

"I am so telling mom!" Her brother yelled looking into her room and scaring the couple half to death.

Kagome went to get off Sesshomaru when she found that he wouldn't let go of her. She looked down at him as one of his hands pulled her head down to him.

Their lips meeting once more in a warm kiss.

A/N

If you haven't noticed I so love Kissing. Anyway glad you guys like my little story and hope this was okay. Write you soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru, nor Kagome, nor Kikyo, nor Sango and sure as hell not Inuyasha. I would have spanked him for being bad a long time ago if I did.

**The Boy Next Door**

After threatening the life of her little brother Kagome and Sesshomaru had a long talk. It had been decided to keep their relationship a secret until they figured out what to do about Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had even went as far as enlisting the help of Hiten to act to act as Kagome's boyfriend in front of the others.

It seemed that their little plan had worked for the last couple of months. Inuyasha had returned to his mother's home and life seemed to calm down for the minute. That is until Sesshomaru's father informed him that his mother was seeking a divorce. If that was not enough his father had decided that he was going to marry Izayoi.

Sesshomaru was lying on his bed when the door opened to reveal Kikyo. She had been trying like a dog in heat to get his attention when she learned of his so called breakup. Walking into his room he sat up to glare at the girl in the tiny skirt, obscene shirt and way tall high heels she could barley walk in.

"Hey Sesshomaru. Have you seen your brother?" She asked sitting on his bed.

"Half brother and you know he moved back to his mothers. Leave." He said frowning at the insufferable girl.

"I just want to be friends, Sesshomaru. Don't you want to be my friend." Kikyo asked placing a hand on his chest.

"Friends like you carry diseases." He snarled grabbing her hand away from him.

"You know there is a rumor that you are not into girls." She hissed getting to her feet. "I guess that I will just have to confirm that."

He let a rumbling laugh fill the room. "Kikyo no one believes a word that you say. Personally I think that you and the psycho Inuyasha belong together. No get the hell out of my room, whore!" He thundered

Kikyo ran half tripping from the room only to bounce into Sesshomaru's father. This had her falling on her ass and looked more a fool than she had before. Kikyo had not worn any panties thinking it would be easy to seduce Sesshomaru. So when she fell the tiny slip of skirt flew up and she flashed the boys' father.

Poor Toga had no idea what to do. The poor girl seemed frozen in her spot and had yet to fix her skirt. So he did it for her and then helped her to her feet. So embarrassed with herself she flew out the house.

After the episode with Kikyo Sesshomaru's father thought it would be best to discuss with him what had happened with his mother's lawyer. She refused to return and speak to him. It had been meetings with her lawyers. Being that Sesshomaru was old enough to decide for him self where he wanted to be. So he walked into his room and tried to have a conversation that didn't end with Sesshomaru walking away from him.

Sesshomaru had been given the option of staying with his father, Izayoi, and Inuyasha or moving with his mother to Paris. So he did what any rational teenager did and said he would move out on his own. His father told him that he would receive no financial help if he did this. This being the normal rational answer to said threat from teenager.

Clenching his fists in anger he stormed from his house over to Kagome's. 'So much for having a normal father son conversation.' His father thought as Sesshomaru hurried away. He knocked on her door as she answered and looked around to see if it was okay. She smiled and walked out to talk to him.

"Hey what's up?" She asked the scowling boy before her.

"Can you leave? I really need to talk to you." He said softly trying to calm down.

"Sure." Kagome said yelling to her family she would be back later.

Jumping in the car they headed off to the park. Once there they walked over to the swing sets. Sesshomaru explained what was happening as Kagome's shoulders slouched. She figured that he was going to leave to live with his mother.

"So when are leaving?" She asked avoiding his eyes.

"I'm not. I think we should go to Vegas and get married." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Fuck off your messing with me!" Kagome squealed.

"That wasn't the reaction I thought I would get, but it wasn't a no either." Sesshomaru smirked at the astonished girl.

"It's a little sudden and we don't have a place to live. You know everyone will think that I am pregnant and we haven't even had sex." She rambled

"We can fix that." Sesshomaru said as she raised a brow. "I'm joking Kagome."

Inhaling deeply and clearing her throat. "I think we should." She said weaker than it was supposed to come out.

Mouth dropping a tiny bit from her words as he froze mid breath on the swing. He wasn't sure if she was sure or not. "Kagome I don't want you to do it if you don't want to." Sesshomaru said taking her hand.

Kagome pulled her phone and dialed her parents. She told them that she had run into Sango and would be staying with her for the night. He took that as a sign that she was sure. Not bothering to call his family he took her hand and walked to his car.

Making a stop to get some protection she sat in the car and called Sango letting her in on what she was doing. Her friend was more than happy to help the couple. She had known the whole time that they were really together, but liked watching all the girls act like idiots to get Sesshomaru's attention.

He got back into the car and drove to a somewhat nice hotel. As they walked to the room she could feel all her anxiety building with each step. It was becoming hard to breathe and then they were there. Stepping through she smiled to him and wished that she had something special to wear. Not like it would matter really.

After locking the door he walked to her side and watched her eyes fall on the bed and the red hue flutter across her cheeks. She turned to look at him as her heart thrummed making her dizzy. She shifted her gaze to his eyes and wondered how to start this. Sesshomaru almost laughed at the girl, but knew it would make her more shy about what was about to happen.

Lemon start

A soft smile as he wrapped his arms around her. His soft full lips fell onto hers as he silently asked her to open her mouth. She had been more than happy to oblige as her arms moved around his neck. Pulling her closer he walked backwards to the bed. As the back of his knees felt the bed he sat pulling her to straddle his lap. His mouth worked her neck as his hand sneaked under her shirt.

He made fast work of removing her bra and shirt. Also taking the time to take off his shirt. His mouth moved to tease her hardening nipple as she lightly ground against his hardening shaft. She felt warm all over her body as he pulled her closer to grind harder against his thick shaft. Her fingers running through his hair as he lit every inch of her on fire.

Before she knew what had happened she was on her back with him removing her skirt and sliding her panties off. He laid little fiery kisses down her stomach and moved between her legs. She rose up on her elbows to watch him move between her legs. As he spread the lower lips she watched as his tongue slipped from his mouth and slid the narrow valley. As he reached a peaked tip his tongue teased and she fell back onto the bed moaning.

Finding the strength she watched as he did it again except this time she felt his finger enter her as he teased her nub. Repeating his action and adding fingers into her weeping core she could feel her body tense and then a great release flood her. Proud of his work he moved up to kiss her softly as he put on the protection and positioned himself, as she was relaxed.

Her eyes flew open at the feeling of him starting to work his way inside her. She stared into his eyes and she didn't know why she had to say it, but she did.

"I love you." She whispered staring into the golden sunset of his eyes.

His eyes widened slightly at her words. "I love you too." He said leaning into a kiss.

He had reached it and with a quick thrust of his hips broke it as a surprised scream filled his mouth. He ceased movement until she was comfortable. Leaning his forehead onto hers. The feel of their breath brushing over each other's face was heavenly. After a few moments he shifted his hips sliding out and then thrusting back. A mewl escaping her lips as he slowly slid out to thrust back.

Kagome raised her hips to meet his thrust as he moaned. Little by little his movements increased as their sounds filled the room. He moved her legs so that her ankles were on his shoulders. He deepened the drive into her making her panting harder. Kagome grabbed the blanket as she threw back her head and screamed his name. He grunted at the new position as she made tiny noises. The deep hard thrusting had her thrown in another orgasm as her muscles contracted like a vise. He could only hold on for a few more strokes as his release tensed his body.

Lemon end

Collapsing to the side of her both tried to control their breathing. Kagome smiled at him while he pulled her closer to him. A question burning in her mind.

"Did you mean it?" She asked giving him a tiny kiss.

"Are you asking if I love you?" Sesshomaru questioned brushing a hair from her eye. A nod of yes as she waited. "Yes, Kagome." He answered stroking her cheek gently.

The blush returning to her cheeks as she sighed. Finally allowing her eyes to drink in the sight of his body. Her fingers explored the muscles of his body as she heard a small laugh. Looking up to see the twinkle in his eyes.

"All ready for me again." He grinned as she huffed pushing his shoulder.

The rest of the night they spent wrapped in each other's arms or indulging in the carnal pleasures. Some how sleep found them as their exhausted bodies held each other tightly. The morning light rushed through the window waking the sleeping lovers. A yawn as she stretched and accident hit Sesshomaru with her hand.

"OH I'm so sorry." She laughed jumping out of bed.

"What are you doing? Come back to bed." Sesshomaru mumbled still half asleep.

"I think we need to get home. I am sure that your dad is worried about you." Kagome said jumping onto the bed. Sesshomaru grabbed her leg and pulled her down. Climbing up her body he went to kiss her, but she covered her mouth.

"I haven't brushed my teeth. Morning breath is the worse." She said with her hand still covering her mouth. Cocking his head he smiled and pulled her hand away. Giving her a quick kiss and laughing at her.

Kagome had Sesshomaru drop her off a block from their house so her parents wouldn't see her getting out of his car. She smiled happy as her heart filled watching him pull up to the stoplight. As the light turned green he pulled forward Kagome watched horrified as a truck barreled into the side of his car.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome Screeched running to his car.

"Help! Help!" She screamed as other people got out of their cars. She could her the sirens as an officer pulled her away from wreck. She ran to his house as his father answered.

"Sesshomaru! There was wreck and we have to get back!" She said barely coherent, but it was enough for his father to understand. As they rushed back to the sight it was worse than she remembered. The entire driver side was smashed in.

Toga went to the police and explained that he was the father of the boy in the car. Kagome stood with tears streaming down her face. Shaking and ready to fall from the emotional overload. The police asked if anyone had seen the accident. She of course ran over to explain what she had seen.

It had taken the rescuers twenty minutes to free him from the wreckage. Kagome had called her parents on the way to the hospital to tell them what happened. Toga had informed his ex wife, Izayoi and Inuyasha.

As everyone arrived at the hospital Kikyo and Inuyasha asked his father why Kagome was there. He told them that she had seen the accident happen. Kagome had walked outside to call Hiten. He told her that he would get there as soon as he could. Kagome walking back into the hospital Kikyo confronted her.

"You can leave now. Thanks for your help, but your not wanted here." Kikyo sneered as Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and balled her fists at the girl. She had had it with these two morons. Pulling back one fist and letting it fly she punched Kikyo right in the nose. Grabbing Inuyasha by his shirt she threw him into the wall.

"Look here fucker. Sesshomaru is my boyfriend and has been my boyfriend all this time. If anyone doesn't need to be here it is your whore that I just laid out and you! You GOD DAMN PSYCHO!" Kagome growled and tossing him to the side.

Kagome walked back to the side of his father. She smiled sadly as he watched Inuyasha walk back without Kikyo by his side. Inuyasha flinched when he looked at Kagome. Toga thought it was time someone tells him what was going on.

"Kagome, care explain what all the tension is?" Toga asked as Kagome exhaled.

She explained everything to him from Inuyasha hitting himself up to when Sesshomaru came to her home last night. She thought it best to leave the hotel out.

"Inuyasha is this true?" His father practically growled

"I…you see…well." Inuyasha stuttered as his father narrowed his eyes.

"I take your stuttering like a fool that it is." His father sighed looking back to Kagome. "Why didn't he just talk to me?"

"I don't think Sesshomaru thinks he can talk to you. He figured that you would side with Inuyasha." Kagome finished looking up to see Sesshomaru's friends coming into the waiting room. At the same time the doctor walked in.

Walking up to Toga the doctor had a grave look on his face. Kagome felt her heart grow cold as she raised her hands to cover her mouth. Hiten tried to comfort her.

"He is still in critical condition, but we feel he will make it. His left arm was severed in the wreck. There was nothing we could do to save it." The doctor sighed.

Panged looks on everyone's face as they heard the news. Kagome just wanted to see him. The others felt the same way as they had been told where his room was. Walking in the sight of cuts and bruises had Kagome almost falling on her knees in tears. She sat down on his right side.

The hours wore on and they had learned that the driver of the truck was drunk when he shot threw the stoplight. His father saw red when he learned it had not been his first offense. Inuyasha and Izayoi had left when Sesshomaru's mother arrived. His friends left a little later on in the night when he had not woken up. Kagome refused to leave his side not even to eat.

It wasn't until early the next morning when his eyes slowly opened. He couldn't remember what had happened as he looked to see Kagome laying her head next to him asleep. Something felt different, really wrong as he looked to the place where his left arm had been. His eyes widened and he bolted straight up startling the others into alertness.

"What's happened!? Where is my arm!?" He asked startled as he looked to sobbing Kagome and then to his father.

"You were in an accident. A drunk driver and you lost your arm. Your lucky that you didn't lose your life." His father said sitting beside him.

"Lucky? I am not fucking lucky. I lost my arm!" He yelled at his father.

A/N

Okay so Sesshomaru lost his arm, but we all love him in the canon with one arm. So no one is going to show up at my house with a knife, Right? I gave you a lemon to try and ease the pain. I also had Kagome kick some but that has to count for something.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru, nor Kagome, nor Kikyo, nor Sango and sure as hell not Inuyasha. I would have spanked him for being bad a long time ago if I did.

**The Boy Next Door**

He didn't say anything for a long time after his father finished telling the story. He instead looked toward the left wall ignoring everyone in the room. His parents thought that maybe he wanted to be alone and went to get a bite to eat. Kagome was still refusing to leave to his side. She promised herself that she would stay at his side no matter what anger or sadness she had to face.

Running her fingers through his silky silver hair. She had long ago stopped crying and was now biting her lip. The hushed silence of the room was making her nervous. Finally he turned to her and she prepared herself for an angry rant.

"I always hated when people said that. It's moronic." Sesshomaru said flatly.

"I punched Kikyo in the nose and threw Inuyasha into a wall." She blurted out. His eyes bulged slightly as he burst out laughing.

"Well you were busy and what did they do to bring about your wrath?" He asked cocking a brow.

"They said that I didn't belong here. I told them that I belonged here more than they did and called Kikyo a whore." She said pursing her lips in anger.

"That takes care of that problem." Sesshomaru smirked imagining the look on his brother's face when she slammed him into the wall.

"Wait you mean Kagome isn't my girlfriend anymore. I feel so violated and used." Hiten said sarcastically from the doorway and walked to the front of Sesshomaru's bed.

"Hey man. I feel like shit." Sesshomaru said sitting up in the bed.

"Well man you look like shit." Hiten joked as Kagome shook her head. "I'm sure that the others will drop by later or not." Hiten said grabbing a seat next to Kagome.

"Fucking drunk drivers." Sesshomaru spit out and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Eh so you can only jackoff with one hand now." Hiten laughed as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous that I needed to use two hands instead of tweezers like you." Sesshomaru bantered as Kagome covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

Kagome could only watch as Sesshomaru returned to the same cocky attitude he had before the accident. Through out the day people drifted in and drifted out all the wile Kagome sat at his side holding his hand. She did decide to go home and get a shower along with some much-needed supplies.

While she had been gone Sesshomaru had the first real conversation with his father in a long time. They realized that since his sister's death that they had not been on good terms. Both agreed to try and work on their communication skills. His father informed him that he was looking into a robotic arm that responded to neural signs.

His mother had decided that she should be near her him and that runaway from her problems wouldn't solve them. He tried to tell her that he was fine and she should do what she feels she needs to. She insisted that this was exactly what she wanted to do and what she needed to do.

His friends had dropped in and brought him a present. He told then that he didn't need her, but it was a nice thought. It was at that time that Kagome returned and almost started to beat the poor girl down. Miroku and Bankotsu decided to never get on her bad side after the scene she caused.

Once everyone had gone home for the night Kagome had remained. A half smile from Sesshomaru as he looked at her sleeping on the chair next to his bed. He hadn't expected her to be so loyal, but he welcomed it. She was always surprising him it was one of the reasons that he loved her so much.

He looked down at where his arm used to be and felt the wave of aggravation. Things were going to be difficult, but he would survive. He only needed one person and she was currently waking from her nap. He didn't care about this set back this wasn't going to stop him get or do what he wanted. He heard a shift on the chair and turned to look at her.

"Hey how long have I been asleep?" Kagome yawned and stretched a little.

"About twenty minutes." He said watching her movement.

Kagome moved to sit on his bed. Leaning down she placed her forehead on his and traced his lips with her finger.

"I was so scared that I had lost you when I saw that truck. I love you so much." She whispered as her breath ghosted on his face.

"Like a truck would be able to stop me from being with you." He said arrogantly.

His hand went to the back of her head to pull her into a kiss. Getting a little to passionate she accidentally pressed down on a hurt rib and felt him stiffen.

"Oh god I am so sorry." She said pulling back looking at him.

"I know how you like it rough, but your going to have to control yourself." He laughed as her eyes got wide. "Whatever." She giggled at him.

"I was thinking about setting Hiten up with Sango." Kagome said out of the blue.

"Where did that come from?" Sesshomaru asked raising a brow.

"Well I mean everyone has someone except Sango and Hiten. He seems like a good guy. I mean not that your other friends aren't good guys…" He cut her off raising his hand.

"I get it. So you think that they should date." Sesshomaru said knowing that she was going to set them up no matter what he thought.

"Yep." She smiled. "So you still want to get married?" She asked nervously.

"We may have to put it off for a while, but yeah." He said taking her hand.

A great swell in her heart as she thought about it. She already had the whole thing planned in her mind. Now all she had to do was convince Sango and Hiten that they belonged together. That shouldn't be too hard.

Right?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru, nor Kagome, nor Kikyo, nor Sango and sure as hell not Inuyasha. I would have spanked him for being bad a long time ago if I did.

**The Boy Next Door**

Sesshomaru was in his bed staring at the blank white ceiling. At the minute he was contemplating either masturbating or losing his damn mind. At the time both seemed to be pretty reasonable ways to pass the time. He had been home from the hospital for two weeks. Two long boring mind numbing weeks.

He was tired of everyone trying to cater to him. He was tired of people telling him how sorry they were. He was tired of people showing up that he didn't even like trying to be his friend. He was always tired of all these stupid bitches showing up at his house trying to convince him that Kagome wasn't good enough for him.

Yes Kagome, the one he wasn't tired of seeing. His bright light in the dark tunnel of bull shit. Kagome was the one person who he knew that went from angel to hellcat when she was jealous. It had become one of her sexiest traits in his mind. She normally popped in around three after school to check in on him and chase off his unwanted visitors.

Kagome had introduced Hiten to Sango in the hospital. They seemed to hit it off, but he didn't know if they liked each other or not. Tonight was supposed to be a double date. It would either be a train wreck or run smoothly. If he were a betting man he would go with train wreck. He would rather stay at home in bed.

Preferably with Kagome.

"Hey did you miss me?" Kagome asked bouncing into his room with his schoolwork.

"Of course. Every minute away from you feels like an eternity." Sesshomaru said with puppy eyes and pouting lip.

"Oh, you're so full of crap. You still have to go tonight." Kagome laughed walking to his bed.

Sesshomaru yanked her back and started to smother her in kisses making her laugh. In that instant she flipped him over onto his back and straddled his hips. An evil smirk on his face as he took in her position.

"No no no. I have to go and get ready." Kagome chided waggling her finger.

"Come on Kagome. Are sickened by me missing an arm?" Sesshomaru said softly looking away as if hurt.

"You know what? That would have worked if we hadn't been at it like rabbits almost every day you have been home from the hospital." Kagome said rolling her eyes at him.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He laughed

Arriving at the restaurant the four were seated. As they were deciding on what to order a girl dashed over and flung her arms around Sesshomaru. Kagome had gotten use to it by now and didn't even look up from her menu thinking he would send her off like the others. She however didn't see what Sango and Hiten had a really happy Sesshomaru.

"Tara when did you get back?" Sesshomaru asked finally getting Kagome's attention.

When Kagome raised her eyes to look at the girl she almost wished had hadn't. Long wavy brown hair, bright almost royal blue eyes and body of a goddess. She also seemed to have her Kagome's boyfriend eating out of the palm of her hand.

"Hey did you want to join us?" Sesshomaru asked squashing Kagome into the booth.

"Really you don't mind?" Tara giggled taking a seat next to him.

At that point Kagome just wanted to crawl under a rock. He had completely forgot that she was even there. So Kagome poked him in the back to get his attention. His eyes widened slightly when he remembered she was back there.

"Kagome this is Tara." Sesshomaru said and then turned back to the girl. "Tara this is Kagome." Both girls gave a nod of hello and I hope you die slowly.

"Oh my god Sesshomaru what happened?" Tara asked gesturing to his arm.

Things went like that for the rest of the night. Sesshomaru all, but ignored her to talk to the girl about everything that had happened. The only good thing was that Sango and Hiten seemed to hit off. At the end of the night Tara had given him her number and vice versa. By that point Kagome was red hot mad and just wanted to go home.

He didn't notice as all he talked about all the fun that he had with Tara before she had moved away. What good friends they had been. How close they use to be. In Kagome's mind it was more like Tara this and Tara that. 'Tara is queen of the freaking universe all bow before her.' Her mind mumbled

When Hiten dropped Kagome and said goodnight. She didn't say anything just walked to her house and ignored Sesshomaru all together. He watched as she walked away into her house without even saying goodnight, but didn't know why she was so mad. He shrugged and headed inside his house.

The next day Kagome handed his work to his father and said that she couldn't stay she had stuff to do. His father said it was okay, because Sesshomaru wasn't back home yet. She bit her lip and sucked it up walking into her house. She knew whom he was with. Fine, Tara was so freaking great he could have her.

The next day she didn't even bother to go his house. She gave Inuyasha Sesshomaru's work. When he asked if something was wrong she glared and spun on her heels saying fuck off. There was no way that she going to run to that nut over his half brother.

She refused his phone calls and avoided him like the plague. She was good at sneaking away from home without getting caught. It was Sango that had caught her in the bush that day and scared the holy hell out her.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled while standing behind her.

"AHAAH!" Kagome screamed and jumped up smacking Sango in the arm.

"What are you doing?" Sango laughed at the strange girl.

"Leaving." She said walking down the street. It was at that time that Sesshomaru yelled for her, but she kept on walking.

Sango ran to catch her. "Sesshomaru is calling you." Sango said trying to stop her.

"That's nice tell him I said he can go to hell." Kagome huffed dashing away.

"Kagome I am not telling him that." Sango said walking to Sesshomaru to find out what was going on.

Kagome hadn't stopped walking until she reached the park. The same park that she went to with Sesshomaru. Not even looking up she walked right into someone landing straight on her ass. When she looked up her eyes caught sparkling light blue and dark blond hair.

"Ohh, I am so sorry I didn't see you there." Kagome said jumping to her feet.

The guy laughed getting to his feet. "That's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going either."

"I'm Sebastian." He said sweetly.

"Kagome. Nice to meet you Sebastian." She said getting ready to walk away.

"Hey would you like to get something to eat. I mean it is the least you can do for mowing down like that." He joked

She froze and thought about Sesshomaru. She figured that if he could go gallivanting around some girl she could go get something to eat.

"Okay." She said pushing back the sadness of her relationship for awhile.

Dinner for the first time in long time had not turned into some heated fight. There was no hidden agenda and he had to have been one of the nicest guys that she had ever met. No girls came and flung themselves at him and she felt like she was the center of attention. He made her laugh and forget about everything else that had been going on since she had met Sesshomaru. She felt like just a regular girl having dinner with a regular boy.

Then again her heart had to remind her. That there was no dancing and while he was beyond adorable he didn't have that Certainty that Sesshomaru had around him. Sesshomaru had always seemed so larger than life and Sebastian well he was just so average. She mentally smacked herself back when she thought about that Tara girl and the way he treated her.

When Sebastian drove her home she was a little nervous. It would be the first time in awhile that she actually didn't sneak into her house. Luckily when he dropped her off the lights in Sesshomaru's house where out. She thanked him for a nice night and gave him a little hug goodbye promising that she would call him.

Breathing a sigh of relief she walked into her house and up to her room. When she turned on her lights she nearly jumped out of her skin. Sesshomaru was waiting for her and he looked pissed. She frowned getting ready to walk out the door only to find he had grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"I don't think so Kagome. You and I need to have a little talk." Sesshomaru said pulling her over to sit down. "Who was that guy?" He asked tilting his head

"Just a guy I went to dinner with." She said looking at the wall.

"Just dinner huh? Is that who you have been sneaking off to see?" He hissed

"Wow did the great Sesshomaru finally notice that I wasn't there. What no fan girls to throw themselves at your feet." She gnarled ripping her wrist free from him.

Tired of her not looking at him he stood and walked in front of her. "What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked narrowing his eyes.

Still not looking at him she could feel the tears in her eyes. "Just leave me alone." Kagome said throwing herself into her pillow and sobbing.

Sesshomaru stood shocked as he watched shake and cry into her pillow. He had wanted to know why she stopped coming to see him. Why she refused his calls and would sneak out of her house in effort to avoid him. Her friend Sango had confronted him, but he didn't know what was wrong with the girl. He said that she had not talked to him since dinner that night. Sango had sighed. Telling him that he had better try and talk to her.

Her parents had let him in to wait for her thinking she would be home anytime. He fell asleep in the chair waiting for her the car door and voices had awoken him. Imagine his surprise when he looked out to see her talking and hugging some guy. His blood ran cold inside and his heart hurt.

He couldn't believe she was just going to leave him. Not tell him why she was even dumping him. His face hardened as he flipped her over straddling her hips. Her face red and her eyes puffy, but he still thought she was beautiful. Her hands flew to her face.

"What is going on? Please tell me. I don't understand what I did?" He said leaning down and wrapping his arm around her.

"You didn't do anything. You didn't talk to me. Hell half the night you had your back to me. If you want her then by means go, but don't jerk me around I haven't done anything wrong." She cried inhaling to catch her breath.

"Tara? This is about her?" He said sliding his eyes closed and recalling the night. Yeah he could see it now, but he couldn't help the chuckle that slipped from his lips.

"Get the fuck off me." Kagome said trying to push him off. Of course it was useless, but she got an A for effort. He raised his head and crushed his lips onto hers. God he missed those lips. She was snarling and doing a great job at sounding like a vicious dog, but he didn't care.

"I love you." He said releasing her from the kiss. Mascara running and hair a mess, but he did just adore her.

"Great way of showing it." She mumbled looking away.

"I assure you that Tara doesn't like me." He said as he started placing kisses on her neck.

"Yeah right all girls like you." She grumbled trying to stay made, but the kisses made her leg wrap around his.

"Not all girls. Not girls that are into other girls." He laughed

She whipped her head to meet his and hit their noses. "What? She looked like she wanted to kill me. That was a back off my man look Sesshomaru." She said rubbing her nose and watched as he rubbed his.

"No that was a back off my best friend look. She had met some of the other girls that I dated and trust me they were not exactly girlfriend material." He said staring into her eyes.

Oh she remembered the stories of the other girls. Not girlfriend material was putting it lightly. Penthouse would have called them skanks. "Where were you the next day?"

"Doctor's office for the check up." He said raising a brow.

"Oh I am so sorry. I….I just…" He cut her off the rambling with a kiss.

"Don't be. Now that I think about it I did act like an ass. I can see where you got the wrong idea. I missed you." He said with a sad longing in his voice.

Kagome rolled them over so she could straddle his hips. "I missed you too."

She leaned down returning the little kisses that he had been giving her. Holding each other so tightly that they could barely breath. The sound of the front door alerted them that her family was home. She jumped up locked her door and flipped off the light.

"Think you can be silent enough that we don't get caught." She whispered grinding against him.

"I can. You're the loud one." He whispered


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru, nor Kagome, nor Kikyo, nor Sango and sure as hell not Inuyasha. I would have spanked him for being bad a long time ago if I did.

**The Boy Next Door**

She sat waiting at the booth in the little diner with her menu in hand. She was entirely too nervous about this meeting. She had convinced Sesshomaru to talk Tara into giving her a chance. Kagome didn't like the fact that one of Sesshomaru's friends seemed to not like her. He had tried to tell that it didn't matter what his friends thought, but it was just nagging at Kagome.

He had finally given Kagome Tara's number and after two days of chewing her lip raw she called the girl. Tara had been all together surprised the girl had the guts to call. Kagome pleaded her case and Tara agreed to meet her for lunch so that they could try at a friendship.

"Hello Kagome." Tara's voice rang over the menu Kagome had been staring at.

"Hey Tara." Kagome smiled brightly to the girl taking a seat across from her.

The meeting was going so well that Kagome was starting think that maybe there was hope. Tara was getting ready to use the restroom when her purse spilled from the table to the floor. It was when Kagome went to help the girl that a picture grabbed her attention. As she lifted it to look at it Tara grabbed it wide eyed from the girl in a panic.

"You can't tell Sesshomaru." Tara said grabbing Kagome's hand.

"That girl. I saw her before at Sesshomaru's house in other pictures. Oh my f'ing god." Kagome said sitting shocked on the floor of the diner and not caring at the strange looks cast her way.

"Please Kagome." Tara said as she started to break down on the floor next to her.

It was at this time that the waitress came over and asked if there was a problem. The girls looked around to see all the eyes on them and jumped to straighten their clothes. Sitting back in the booth and just staring at one another it was Tara that cleared her throat and started to explain.

"I loved her. She was my world……I came back for her….I was to late." Tara said wiping some tears from her eyes.

"Sesshomaru's sister Sakiko." Kagome said slowly to make sure she was correct.

Tara nodded. "I remember the first time I had seen her. Such an arrogant thing and I just had to have her." Tara said swallowing back tears and staring off in memory.

Kagome began to recall when she first saw Sesshomaru. "She must have been something." Kagome mused.

"She was, but she was she scared to tell her family about us. I was tired of being a secret lover and watching her with Hiten. So I left. She told me that if I left she would die without me. I thought she was being dramatic." Tara frowned as the tears slid to puddle in her shaking hands.

Kagome walked to Tara's side of the booth and embraced her. She had a feeling that Tara had been holding her tears in for a long time. After a few minutes Tara pulled back to try and get herself under some semblance of control. She picked the photo back up to look at it. Kagome's eyes drifted to the photo in her a hand. It was so innocent and shouldn't't cause the problems that she was sure it would.

Two girls in a photo booth sharing a simple kiss.

At that moment Kagome wanted nothing more to go and find Sesshomaru. Grab him up her arms and kiss him till one of them passed out from being light headed. She looked to the girl next to her and all the torment that was so clear on her face. Tara was blaming herself just like everyone in Sakiko's family. Kagome couldn't help, but wonder if the girl knew she would cause so much pain when she ended her life.

"Tara, you should tell Sesshomaru." Kagome said in her most comforting voice.

"No, she didn't want them to know. She had even dated Hiten to fool everyone. I cant out her in death." Tara said panicking

"You didn't see Sesshomaru after he found out about Inuyasha." Kagome said hoping that the girl would not make her keep this from him.

"I will. I just….let me have some time and then he will know. I promise." Tara said looking up to Kagome in hope of agreement.

"Okay." Kagome sighed.

A month passed and Tara still had said nothing to Sesshomaru about the romance between her and his sister. Sesshomaru had returned back to school, and the hot topic was the prom. So wrapped up in what they were going to wear and what they would do after Kagome had completely forgot about the secret that she was keeping form her boyfriend. Of course as everyone knows.

Secrets always come out in the end.

It was a Saturday morning not unlike any other that she had before. She trotted over to her boyfriend's house and opened door. They had told her long ago not to knock, because she was like family. Tossing open his door she figured that he had just crawled from bed. She walked over and plopped down next to him. It wasn't till he raised his eyes to meet hers that she knew something was wrong.

"She killed herself. Kagome." His voice tired and cracked.

"What? Who?" Kagome gasped throwing her arms around her boyfriend.

"Tara. She left us notes and said that you could explain." Sesshomaru said pain rumbling through his voice.

Kagome took the letter and ripped it open. The letter was no letter at all, but the picture that Kagome had found of Sakiko and Tara kissing. Kagome froze as she realized Tara wanted her to do this for them. Tell everyone about the secret that had taken the lives of two women. Kagome broke down crying at the thought that maybe if she had said something she could have stopped Tara.

Sesshomaru was a little bewildered at the scene of his girlfriend breaking down for his friend. He hadn't noticed the picture clutched in her hand as she sobbed into his shoulder. Kagome sucked in a breath and unable to find the words simply handed him the picture. His mouth parted in shock as he looked to his girlfriend.

"Did….Did you know about this?" Sesshomaru asked wondering why Tara would leave such a thing to Kagome.

"I found it when we went to lunch." Kagome said looking into his darkening eyes.

"You knew…YOU KNEW!" Sesshomaru yelled getting to his feet in accusation.

"She made me promise not to say anything." Kagome said jumping to her own defense.

His lips pursed as he looked at her. The look in his eyes was void of any emotion except betrayal. She for once was really and truly scared of him. She went to leave the room and give him some time, but he grabbed her harshly by the arms and pulled her into bruising kiss that made her yelp. Once he finished he tossed her from him and stared at her in pure hatred.

"That is the last kiss you get from me. Get the fuck out of my house." He sneered.

Kagome more than a little scared dashed from his house not saying anything to his father as she darted into her home. She was shaking not sure if it was fear or sadness from the ending of her relationship. She didn't know what to do so she called Sango in hopes that she would calm her.

Sango had been there in minutes. It had taken a few more to get Kagome to open her door. When Kagome told Sango the story she could only comfort the girl as she cried in her arms. Sango wasn't sure how her own boyfriend was going to take the news that the once thought love of his life had never loved him at all. Sango gave a mental sigh thinking about the problems to come.

The funeral for Tara had come and gone. Sesshomaru wouldn't look at her, speak to her and she highly doubted that if she were on fire that he would even spit on her. They avoided each other at school and she watched as he would bringing numerous girls home. She watched as at school he made out with Kagura under their tree and she watched as her heart turned to cold ash.

Thinking it better to get out of the house for a Saturday she found herself at the art museum staring blankly at a picture of two lovers. She hadn't noticed when someone walked up beside her. Nor when the person began to sketch her until she snapped back to look at them.

"Sebastian." She said surprised at seeing him.

"Oh you do remember me, but you didn't keep your promise." He mock chided.

Kagome frowned as she thought back to everything that had happened. She suddenly threw her arms around him in hug. It was to comfort her not him, but he didn't really seem to care as he dropped his pad and embraced her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear and she nodded no.

"Are you hungry?" He asked not really knowing what else to do, but feed her.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" She laughed sadly and he pulled back to look at her nodding no. He grabbed his sketch pad and her hand.

At lunch Kagome told Sebastian everything. He couldn't believe that two people could have such horrible luck. She had felt so much better letting it all out that she actually smiled. Then she remembered the sketching he was doing.

"So you sketch huh?" She asked almost rolling her eyes at herself. 'Duh'

"I thought I told you. I'm an art student." Sebastian said getting more comfortable.

"Wow no, but I would love to see your work sometime!" Kagome exclaimed excited by the idea. Sebastian laughed as she realized the attention she drew to her self.

It was getting late when Sebastian drove her home. They had spent an entire day together and not once had she thought of Sesshomaru. Well till Sebastian pulled into the driveway. She was overly nervous that he would come out and start something, but she didn't know why. It was time to move on. He had many many many times now from what she could count.

Sebastian walked her to the door holding her hand. When they reached it he pulled her closer and went to give her a chaste kiss. Kagome had however felt the need to deepen it holding him to her. When they finally did break apart both panted lightly and gave a little laugh.

"I'll call you tomorrow and we can do something." Sebastian breathed

"Great, I would like that. Thanks for everything Sebastian." She smiled

It was the middle of the night when she woke to the sound of something hitting her window. She looked out to Sesshomaru tossing pebbles and looking upset. She went to ignore him, but he continued. Balling her fists she grabbed her robe and headed out of the house.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" She snarled

He went to move closer, but she backed away from him. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Then talk." She said weary of any movement that he made to her.

"I saw that guy here. Is he your boyfriend now?" He said calmly even though when he had seen the kiss earlier he wanted nothing more than to pummel the guy.

"Really well I saw every girl in the fucking state at your house! Are they yours?" She jeered

He knew she had been watching. It had been his intention the entire time to make her watch. He hadn't had sex with them just made out and then went home to finish him self thinking of her. He had been so mad at her for keeping something like that from him. He wanted her to feel the sting of betrayal that he had felt.

"Kagome, I…" He went to step closer again and watched as she backed from him once more. "Why do you keep moving away from me?"

"I don't want whatever you could have caught from your whores." She growled, but it was more in fear that he would hurt her. That day was still fresh in her mind.

His eyes narrowed at her jab.

"You can talk the way you shoved your tongue down his throat."

"I don't think we have anything left to say to each other Sesshomaru." Kagome said turning to walk back into her house.

"Kagome please. I love you." He said trying to fix the problem with three little words.

She didn't turn around as she dug her nails into her hands to keep her tears away. "If this is the way you treat people you love Sesshomaru. No wonder they kill themselves." She replied listening to the sharp intake of breath from him. Kagome knew it was maybe the most hurtful thing she had ever said. That didn't matter after what he had done to her.

A/N

Hmm, Maybe I shouldn't't write when I pmsing. Don't worry I will update soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru, nor Kagome, nor Kikyo, nor Sango and sure as hell not Inuyasha. I would have spanked him for being bad a long time ago if I did. I dont own Vindicated or Dashboard Confessionals either.

The Boy Next Door

They hadn't talked since that night. Kagome had flung herself into her relationship with Sebastian and Sesshomaru seemed to have retreated inside himself. Neither wanted to discuss what had been said.

Sesshomaru's friends were worried about him, as all he wanted to do was stay in his room and stare at the four walls. Kagome wasn't just avoiding Sesshomaru anymore. She had stopped talking to Sango and Hiten also. The ex couple seemed completely miserable and it was hard for their friends to watch.

Hiten was weary of the signs that Sesshomaru was giving of in his depression and Sango knew a rebound boyfriend when she saw one. Hiten and Sango had decided that they had seen enough. It was time that these two sit down and have a real conversation without outside distractions.

A devious plan was formed.

"Come on Kagome we haven't been to the cabin in how long? You said yourself that Sebastian was going out of town with his family. What else are you going to do?" Sango said leaning against the girl's locker.

"I guess. I really haven't been around much. It would give us time to catch up on everything that is going on. Okay get me in an hour." Kagome smiled closing her locker.

Hiten had come over to Sesshomaru's house and watched as the girls packed up to leave from the window in the living. Sesshomaru had been watching with him. His eyes never once leaving Kagome as every giggle seemed to send a wave of pain to him.

"Aren't you going with them." Sesshomaru asked watching the girls pull away.

"No, it is a girl's week or something. Anyway, I heard about this cabin in the woods that is having a week long party." Hiten said getting up from his position by the window.

"Yeah so." Sesshomaru said listlessly.

"Yeah so? What the hell, get off your ass and lets go." Hiten huffed

Sesshomaru raised his eyes to his friends. He could see the worry staring back at him and it really what could it hurt. "How far away is this place?" Sesshomaru asked getting to his feet and stretching.

"Four hours, but its spring break. No problem right?" Hiten smirked evilly

"Yeah I can do for a change of scenery." Sesshomaru said

Sango and Kagome had arrived in record time. Sango had made sure to stop for food and other supplies that would be needed. She also managed to sneak in a bottle of her parent's rum. It couldn't hurt and if they were hung over they couldn't hurt Hiten and her when they came back for them.

When Kagome finished unpacking she tried to use her cell phone to call Sebastian, but couldn't signal. Sango said that she needed to go and get one more thing leaving the girl on her own at the cabin. Kagome thought that maybe if she made it to the lake she could get a signal.

Hiten and Sesshomaru arrived at the cabin a short time after Sango had left. Sesshomaru gave his friend a weary look as he grabbed his bag from the back of the car. It sure didn't look like a huge party was going to happen there unless it was a search party. He hadn't noticed that Hiten still had his engine going when he stepped out of the car.

"You'll thank me for this later." Hiten yelled as he peeled out.

"What did you say San…" Kagome froze mid sentence when she rounded the cabin. There she saw Sesshomaru standing and looking just as shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked dropping his bag.

"Me, Sango invited me. Why are you here?" She said hands on hips.

"Fuck, I am so going to kill him." Sesshomaru snarled grabbing his cell.

"It will not work. No signal out here." She said walking into the cabin and slamming the door angrily.

After an hour of cussing and signal hunting he walked into the cabin. It was dark, late and he was hungry. He just hoped she wouldn't be too much of a bitch and give him some food. When he walked in he noticed that she had left him a plate of food and gone to her room for the night. He sighed and ate alone once he finished he headed into one of the other rooms in the cabin.

The next morning neither looked nor acknowledged the other. Sesshomaru had taken up a spot staring at the new ceiling from the bed he had slept in. The thought that Kagome was so close bothered him. Kagome was having the same reaction to the situation. It wasn't until dinnertime that Kagome thought it best that they at least try and get along.

It was the smell of hamburgers that had brought Sesshomaru from his room. He noticed that she had set two places at the table and guessed that he was going to be able to share her food. She looked over to him and motioned for him to come and sit with her.

"Look we are stuck together for awhile. I don't think it will kill us to social." She said opening a soda and pouring it into a glass.

"Really, I thought that my presence made people want to kill themselves." he gibed taking a seat across from her.

"Think what you want I don't care." She said waving him off and taking a bite.

"Hn, so where's your boyfriend. Already run him off?" Sesshomaru asked taking a bite of his own food.

"He is with his family. They were going out of town." She said ignoring his tone.

"How….nice for him." Sesshomaru said taking another bite.

"I am not going to do this Sesshomaru. I refuse to sit here and toss insults back and forth. I think we have hurt each other enough don't you." Kagome said leaning back in her chair to see his reaction.

"All right, then I want the truth." Sesshomaru said sitting back his chair.

"Truth?" Kagome asked a little confused on which one he was referring.

"Did Tara tell you I was the reason my sister killed herself?" Sesshomaru asked

Kagome hadn't thought that was the truth he was referring to. Then she recalled the words that she had used against him and she guessed that was why he asked. As she looked at him, really looked at him she could see how much the words had truly hurt him. She had seen that look on Tara when she blamed herself for the death. She couldn't live with herself if Sesshomaru did that.

"No, Tara was convinced that your sister killed herself because of her." She sighed.

"Do you know why she left her?" Sesshomaru asked tilting his head.

"She wanted to tell everyone, but your sister was scared. Tara said she couldn't take watching her with Hiten" Kagome said relaxing and realizing that all he really wanted were answers.

"Yeah I guess that really tore her up inside." Sesshomaru said looking into her eyes.

"She really did love her Sesshomaru." Kagome said sadly thinking of the two girls.

"Love, if she really loved her she would have stayed by her side." He said harshly

"Really, I am sure that must have been fucking great to watch the one you gave your heart to practically fucking someone in front of you." Kagome said gritting her teeth at the memory of him and Kagura.

"Kagome. I…"

Kagome jumped from the seat before he finished and headed to her room. She fell onto the bed and cradled her pillow for comfort. She had thought that if she drowned herself in her new boyfriend that all thoughts and feelings for Sesshomaru would go away. She was wrong, as the wound seemed to be deeper than she knew.

Sesshomaru didn't stop her or go after her. He had no right to do anything like that. She had a boyfriend and from what he had seen the guy was good to her. Maybe a better boyfriend than he had been to her. Sesshomaru placed the dishes in the sink and went into his room. He listened as her tears filled the empty otherwise silent cabin. He choked back any desire he had to go and comfort her.

It was early the next morning when the smell of bacon filled his nose and led him out the room. Kagome had her hair in a sloppy ponytail wearing a T-shirt and boy shorts. His eyes were following the curve of her legs and up her snug and hugged backside. She turned to see him standing there and his eyes snapped to hers.

"Wow you must like bacon. You're drooling." She laughed

"Umm, yeah bacon. Love it. Can practically taste it in my mouth." He groaned.

"Are you okay." She asked leaning over to feel his head as he closed his eyes to her cool touch.

"I'm fine Kagome." He said reopening his eyes and taking her hand from his head.

After breakfast they both cleaned up and dressed for the day. Kagome had convinced him to go hiking with her. He protested, but she had a point when she said there wasn't a lot to do. They didn't really talk and both seemed to be thinking of other things. It was when movement caught his eye to the right that he grabbed her to get her attention.

It was a meadow filled with deer and Kagome was giddy at the discovery. They sneaked to a low branch to the side of the meadow to watch the deer. The scene was so sweet and nice that she had forgot whom she was with and leaned her head onto shoulder. He tensed and her eyes widened sending her to sit up.

The sudden movement had scared the deer, but Kagome wanted to see the meadow closer up anyway. She walked from the branch and did not look to see if he followed. She still felt stupid by her actions. The sound of footfall behind her let her know that he was there.

"Did you ever really love me?" She asked picking a flower from the ground.

"What?" He asked moving closer

"Nothing." She said not looking at him and wiping a tear she hoped he didn't see.

"I do love you Kagome." He said moving to stand behind her.

"Yeah okay. That was why you had sex with every girl that asked your name." She said lowering herself to the ground and closing her eyes.

"I didn't have sex with them, but I was wrong. I shouldn't't have even kissed them…I was…angry and hurt…I felt betrayed and sad…I just lost my best friend and then I find out that she sleeping with my sister…I am sorry…I didn't mean it. Any of it and if there was a jewel that I could wish on and make it right I would." Sesshomaru said lowering himself to sit behind her.

"I am with a great guy." Kagome sniffled clenching the flowers.

"I am happy for you then." He whispered, as his eyes seemed a little glassy with the knowledge she liked the guy she was with and he no longer held her heart.

She couldn't do this and she was so mad at Sango and Hiten. She couldn't stay here with him and be unaffected. She couldn't hear his voice and his apologies without wanting to crash her lips onto his. He and she were both hurting, but it was the fact that they had hurt each that bothered her most. She jumped to her feet and took off back to the cabin.

As she entered she started to look for anything that would distract her from him. Anything to stop the pain in her heart from his words and the words that she had said. Then she saw it and like it was the Holy Grail itself lifted it from the cabinet. It was at the time that Sesshomaru entered the cabin and saw what she holding.

"You don't drink Kagome." He said collapsing from the run and event that brought him there.

"I think it is time that I start." She said grabbing a cup and soda. "Want one."

"Sure why not?" Sesshomaru said deciding if she was going to be wasted then so was he.

After five cups Kagome was feeling pretty good about life. Hell she was feeling pretty good about everything. She had flipped the Cd player on and was attempting to make some sort of food. Sesshomaru was laughing as she kept dropping ingredients on the floor.

"Are …you laugh..ing…at me." She asked taking another drink and holding the holding the flour in her other arm like a baby.

"You're not much of a drinker." He laughed sucking the last of his down. Truth was neither was he, but she didn't know that.

"I…am fine." She said trying to march over to him, but somewhere along the line tripped and tossed the flour into the air. It found a new home as it covered Sesshomaru's head.

When she looked up to apologize she lost it. He was covered in the thick powder and a wide gaping look of shock was across his face. She was balled on the floor laughing in hysterics at him when he finally realized what had happened. In the background Vindicated by Dashboard Confessionals began to play and fill the air along with laughter.

Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated

"You look. You look like…a ..ghost." She giggled trying to catch her breath.

He finally blinked looking at her once more and began to shake the flour off of him self. This only made Kagome laugh more at him.

"Now..now you remind me of a dog." She said wiping a tear away.

_**[Chorus  
I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along**_

He looked down and dropped to his hands and knees crawling over to her. Kagome stopped laughing trying to figure out what he was doing. It wasn't till their faces were inches away from each that he licked the side of her face.

"A dog am I." He smirked as she sat surprised, but smiling.

_**And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself**_

"A dog." She said with a mischievous twinkle that gave him pause. She lunged forward knocking him backwards and licked his face. He shook his head trying to figure out how he was on his back, but then he realized she was straddling him and licking him. It was strange, but he liked it.

_**So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that**_

"If I'm a dog doesn't that make you a bitch." He laughed as her eyes widened.

He quickly rolled her over before she could say anything. He swooped down to lick her again, but she grabbed his face and pulled his mouth to hers. It started as a strange licking kiss that turned into a deep moaning kiss. Her legs wrapping around his waist as she ground against him. She had missed him and he had missed her.

_**[Chorus **_

So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away 

_**So let me slip against the current  
And let me slip away **_

They broke the kiss to breathe and pant. Staring in want and need they tore at each clothing. Neither thinking that this may complicate things further. He sucked at her neck and she grew tired of having no control. Kagome rolled him and sat up to look down at him. Both were covered in a fine white from the forgotten flour. She grabbed his length and lowered her self slowly listening to the sounds he made underneath her. He watched as she rode him with slow ease.

His moaning and her panting made her move faster on top of him. He grabbed her hair to pull her down to him. Deep surrendering kisses as they moved together the flour becoming a strange paste from the sweat on their bodies. She broke the kiss leaning her forehead on his as she stared into his eyes and slammed onto his length in pure aggressiveness. His body tensed as hers convulsed around him, squeezing him and milking him. She fell to the side as he pulled her into his arms and they both passed out.

It was hours later when they both began to stir. Pounding throbbing headaches and then they looked at each other. The cabin was in shambles and they were naked covered in a sticky goo. Memories flooded from the back to the front of their mind. Sesshomaru went to say something, but Kagome jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

After she finished he went to clean himself up. When he finished he walked out to find Kagome picking up the cabin. He helped her in silence, as neither knew what to say to the other after that. Questions, so many questions as Kagome started to make dinner. Sesshomaru decided he needed to know where he stood with her.

"Do you love him?" Sesshomaru asked walking up behind her.

"Umm, I…care about him." She said staring at the frying chicken.

"You care about everyone Kagome." He breathed into her hair causing a shiver.

"I don't want to hurt him." Kagome said trying to ignore the warm body behind her.

"I'll change the question. Do you love me?" He asked slipping his arm around her.

"Were bad for each other. We hurt each other and bad things happen when we are together." She whispered closing her eyes when he leaned his head on her shoulder. His breath caressing her ear as he held her closer.

"You didn't answer. Chicken." He said releasing her.

"I am not!" She turned to yell balling her fists and he pointed into the pan.

"I meant that the chicken is burning." He laughed

"OH NO!" She yelled quickly turning it off. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Kagome I only asked if you still loved me nothing else." He replied walking away and slamming the door to his room. She sighed looking at the charred chicken.

"This is so stupid." She said heading to his room. She knocked lightly and he tossed it open. "Let's talk Sesshomaru. I mean really talk. No secrets and no holding back."

"Okay." He said and moved so she could walk in and sit down.

"I am sorry that I kept it a secret. Tara pleaded with me not to say anything. I knew that you would hate me, but the look in her eyes. I just couldn't." She said fumbling with her fingers on the bed.

"I don't blame you Kagome. I fucked up. I know that. I pushed away physically and mentally. I am glad that you are in love, but I'm not happy that it isn't me." Sesshomaru said sitting next to her on the bed.

"I love you." She breathed quickly and threw her hand over her mouth.

"What?" He asked and she moved to look away, but he stopped her retreat.

"I didn't mean what I said. It was a terrible thing to say and I wanted to hurt you. I know that you are so much more than you think you are. I care about Sebastian, but I don't love him. It was easy to be with him, because I could imagine he was you. That makes me such a bad person and I even screwed up a few times and called him your name." She gabbled as he tried to follow along.

When she finally finished apologizing and spilling her guts about everything the room went stone silent. He for the first time in a long time was actually nervous.

"I want you back, Kagome. I mean if you love me shouldn't't we be together." His voice more unsure than she had ever heard. Her arms went wrapped around him as she lay little kisses on his neck. His arm going around her back as his heart beat faster. "I love you too. I want to come back." She whispered in his ear.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

The Boy Next Door

The next morning Sesshomaru woke to the feel of Kagome's arms wrapped tightly around him. Inhaling the scent of her sweet sweeping hair with a little stretch he snuggled in closer to her. He still needed to talk to her about what would happen when they returned home.

Kagome's eyes opened slowly to the sight of lush plump lips. Her heart beat faster as she recalled everything that had happened yesterday. The only thing that she needed to do was break up with her boyfriend. Her poor boyfriend who had never done anything wrong to her and she had betrayed him.

She moved to sit up when she thought of Sebastian. A pang of guilt raced through her. She felt like such a whore after what she had done. Really, when it came to Sesshomaru she just couldn't control her hormones. Then again what girl could.

Sesshomaru sat up besides her watching the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Just feeling guilty about Sebastian." She said looking to her hands.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you want to be with me?" Sesshomaru asked a little worried about the fickle voice she was using when she spoke.

"What? Yeah, I want to be with you." Kagome said looking up at him.

She turned wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She leaned into kiss him as he placed his hand on the back of her head to hold her in place. He was possessive and hungry in the kiss almost making Kagome think he was afraid she would disappear if he didn't hold her there.

"Do you want me there when you see him?" Sesshomaru ask. Kagome looked at him in questioning.

"Are you afraid he will talk me into leaving you?" Kagome joked as she leaned down to place little kisses on his neck.

"Yes." He said simply and ignoring the heat she was causing in his lower body.

She stopped in mid kiss when he truly voiced his concern on the matter. She looked at him and the worry on his face. She wouldn't have believed it if she didn't see it for herself. Sesshomaru was afraid she would reject him and if she hadn't been madly in love with him before she certainly was now.

"Come on get dressed." Kagome said hoping of the bed before he could protest.

Walking into the kitchen after he finished dressing he walked up behind and wrapped his arm around her waist. She tilted her head to the side as he began laying kisses on her neck. Trying to remember the bacon that was close to burning she turned and ordered him to sit down.

"Hey you want to have a picnic later?" She asked walking to the table with the food.

"Or we could just stay here and cuddle in bed all day." He smiled

"By cuddle I take it you mean have sex all day." She laughed sitting.

"I think about more than sex." He said giving her a quirky look.

"Like?" She asked trying to understand her almost boyfriend.

"Like what comes next. High school is almost over and we will be taking off to college next year. Kagome I'm going to Berkeley." He told her looking to his eggs.

"When did you find this out?" She asked waiting for him to look at her.

"When we weren't speaking." He replied.

"I see." She said and walked into the bathroom to clean up.

As she cleaned her self she didn't understand why she was so upset with the knowledge. She didn't even know where she would be going to college yet. In honesty she was happy for him to have been accepted. It just seemed that every time that got back together something threatened to rip them apart.

She emerged a half-hour later to find him sitting on the couch looking rather sad. She walked over and sat on his lap explaining why she had been so upset with the news. He could understand and felt the same way, but if they could still care about each other after everything that had happened then they would make it.

Reaching around his neck he pulled the chain off as Kagome noticed a ring. It was a white gold band with a sapphire setting on top. She watched as he took it from the chain and held it up for her to see.

"It was my grandmother's ring and she gave it to my sister. My mother gave it to me after my sister died. I want you to wear it as a promise. A promise that we will hold no secrets from each other no matter what. A promise that we will belong to each other and only each other. A promise that as soon as we can we will marry." Sesshomaru said as Kagome wiped the tiny tears that fell from her eyes. Throwing her arms around him and kissing him till he was barely breathing.

"I promise, but you have to try and talk to me. No flying off the handle and molesting girls in front of me." She said in a half laugh and cry as he slid the ring on her finger.

"I promise." He said pulling her close to him.

It was Friday morning when Hiten and Sango pulled up to the cabin. Sango had been fidgeting the whole morning. The entire trip there she was worried that they would still be fighting and the cabin would be destroyed. Looking at the peaceful view in front of them Hiten exhaled and readied him self.

"Cabin's still standing." He said looking to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but are they?" She asked walking to the cabin.

Sneaking in as soundless as can be, Sango walked to the room that Kagome was supposed to have been in. It was empty and she turned to look at her boyfriend who was looking into the other room with a smile. He waved her over to see what he was looking at.

Tip toeing over she peeked inside the room to see Kagome wrapped in Sesshomaru's arm, as she lay draped on his chest. Sango wanted to squeal in happiness, but her boyfriend threw his hand over her mouth.

"Shh, there are still going to be pissed at us for this." Hiten whispered.

"Yeah, I will kick your ass later Hiten and Sango I think Kagome wants to have a chat with you when she wakes." Sesshomaru grumbled half-awake scaring a scream out of Sango and receiving a jump from Hiten.

A/N

My head hurts, Sinus infection, uhhh misery. If this chapter kind of sucks sorry as I am feeling lightheaded. Thanks for your reviews and I am glad that you guys seem to little story. I will try and get next chapter out soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

The Boy Next Door

Kagome had called Sebastian the next morning asking him to meet her at the park so she could talk to him. Currently however Sesshomaru had her pushed against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. His mouth pressed hard against hers as she rubbed against him. He pulled back to breathe as she giggled.

"I have to go." She said dropping her legs from his waist.

"Come on Kagome. You can't leave me like this." He said taking her hand and putting it against his hard length.

"Not my fault you started it knowing we couldn't finish." She said walking to grab her purse, but he grabbed her from behind pulling her to his chest.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you?" He asked holding her tightly to him. She shook her head at him and turned around to look him in the eyes.

"Don't worry. The minute I get home I will come over and help with your problem." She said giving him a sweet kiss and wiggling out of his arms. He watched as she walked through the door and couldn't help the ominous sick feeling in his stomach. He only hoped that he was wrong and she would be okay.

Kagome shifted nervously while waiting underneath the tree for Sebastian to show. A breeze filtered through the trees as a shiver raced down her spine. The sound of footsteps had her spinning to see a smiling Sebastian.

"Hey, beautiful I missed you." Sebastian said sliding his arms around her waist.

"Um hey Sebastian. I am glad that you came to meet with me." She said trying to back out of his embrace.

"Anyplace anytime. You know that Kagome." He said, as she stood backed up against the tree facing him.

"Sebastian, Sesshomaru and I are going to try and work things out." She sighed and watched as he looked shocked which turned to anger relatively fast. His dark blond bangs fell over his eyes.

"So I was just a replacement for him until he took you back?" He asked balling his fists and looking up at her.

"NO no it wasn't like that I swear." She said in defense and getting a little scared.

"NO! Then what the fuck was I? You think that you can just walk out on me simply because your ex boyfriend is done fucking every girl in the state? Are you out of you fucking mind to think that you can tease and toy with my emotions like this!" Sebastian yelled stalking closer as her eyes widened.

It happened so fast that she hadn't seen it coming. His fist came down and collided with the side of her head. She had felt the pain, but the darkness consumed her quickly. When she woke she was still in darkness, but not outside. She could feel something biting into her wrists as she tried to move her arms. Her legs where also restrained by something.

"Hello." She called out into the darkness, but received no reply. She could her movement and the sound of someone breathing.

It was then that a light flickered on and she blinked letting her eyes adjust to the light. She looked around to see if she recognized anything, but everything in the room was foreign to her. The only thing that she noticed was that she was in a room handcuffed to a bed and surrounded by paintings. The really creepy thing about the paintings were that they were all of her naked and in various sexual positions. She gasped when she finally noticed who was standing in the doorway leading into the room.

"Sebastian." She whispered sadly looking up to see that he was crying.

He walked over to the bed and sat beside her. Her heart pounding in fear of what he was going to her. He frowned and brought his hand up to her cheek causing her to flinch. A soft caresses as he stared into her eyes.

"I can't let you go Kagome." Sebastian said wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head onto her chest. "Especially to him Kagome. He will just hurt you again and I can't let that happen." Sebastian whispered into her chest.

Kagome bit her lip trying to figure out what to do. She soon realized that the only thing that she could really do was play along with him. She hoped that he would believe her enough to let her go and prayed that he wasn't crazy enough to kill her. She swallowed back her fears and cleared her throat.

"Sebastian honey. I was only testing to see if you really loved me or not. Do you really think that I could leave you?" She cooed softly and breathy.

"What?" He asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, see I figure that if you really loved me that you wouldn't let me go no matter what. I just didn't want to get hurt again. You understand." She pouted fakely.

"Really?…Of course I love you. You're all I think about day and night. I would never hurt you like he did. I mean…I am so sorry that I hit you. I don't know what came over me, but the thought of losing you was unbearable." He said moving up along side her body till he was face to face with her.

"It's okay. Your passion just got away from you." She said as he crushed his lips down onto hers. She could feel the tears rising in her eyes as he pushed his tongue in her mouth. Her only thought was that she had to get back to Sesshomaru no matter what and prayed that Sebastian didn't take this too far.

Elsewhere

"She should be back by now." Sesshomaru said pacing the floor of his living room and staring out the window for what seemed the millionth time.

"I'm sure that she will be fine." Sango said trying to convince herself more than him. Hiten and her had arrived earlier in the evening. They were supposed to have gone out to dinner, but Kagome never showed up.

"Yeah man. Maybe she had crap at his house that she had to get." Hiten said grabbing his girlfriend's hand in reassurance. He knew that she was just as worried about her friend, but trying to stay strong as usual.

"Anybody know where this guy lives?" Sesshomaru asked looking to his friends.

"No, he liked to be alone with her." Sango said cringed at the dark look that appeared in Sesshomaru's eyes. "I don't think it was like that." She said quickly.

"It doesn't matter what it was like. She is mine. I'm not going to let go of her again." Sesshomaru frowned looking back outside to see if had made it home yet.

The feeling in his stomach was growing worse with every moment that Kagome stayed away. Something was really wrong about this. She should have been back and the fact that no one knew anything about this boyfriend was bothering him to no end. 'I should have gone with her.' Kept running through his mind.

A/N

Well Sebastian has lost his damn mind and no one knows where the hells Kagome is. Hmmm, hope Kagome is okay. Well till next time.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

The Boy Next Door

Kagome felt the brush of his hand on her bruised flesh. She whimpered and flinched back in response. He looked to see why she had recoiled away from him and noticed that she had tear tracks running from the corners of her eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you still mad at me for hitting you? I told you I didn't do it on purpose." Sebastian said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh its nothing honey. You brushed against the bruise on my face and the handcuffs are digging into the flesh of wrists." She replied ever so sweetly.

"Can I trust you not to run away?" Sebastian asked as he pet her hair

"Why would I try and run away? I love being with you." She said

Sebastian slid off the bed to retrieve the key. Kagome felt the cold metal release her and sighed relief. Sebastian walked into the kitchen to get her a bag of ice for head. Kagome sat rubbing her wrists as Sebastian came back with the ice for her bruise. She smiled nervously as he held the ice against her head.

"You know what? I am so hungry." She said rubbing her belly for emphasizes.

"Okay, come on. I need to make up for that bruise anyway." Sebastian said

As they walked out Kagome made sure to recall where she had been. Sebastian had his arm wrapped around her as they walked to his car. He had been right about her using him and she would be the first to admit it. She did feel bad about that, but it didn't give him the right to do what he had.

Sebastian pulled into the parking lot of an all night diner. Kagome's heart was still thumping, but it wasn't over yet. She had to keep up her act or lord knows what he was capable of doing. She was trembling slightly, but told him that she was cold.

Walking into the diner she noticed that only a few people were there. Sebastian was smiling as he looked at her like nothing had ever happened. He quirked a brow as he grabbed her hand. Tilting his head he looked at the ring on her finger. She smiled back clearing her throat.

"It was my grandmother's ring. I normally don't wear it." She said

"Really, I knew a girl that wore a ring just like this." He said releasing her hand.

"Oh, who was she?" She asked.

"A fucking tease that loved to torment me." He bit out.

It was at that time their waitress came over to the table. Kagome played her role well and even managed to choke down her food. She asked him about his family and his trip to keep his mind off anything else or anyone else for that matter.

"I better get you home so your parents don't worry." He sighed

"Okay." She replied calmly, but inside she was jumping for joy.

He pulled into the drive and she gave him a quick kiss goodbye promising that she would call him later. Jumping out of the car she watched as he pulled out of the driveway and drove away. It was at that time that she fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. Her face buried in her hands.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said startling her. She got to her feet and ran over to him throwing her arms around him. Her tears seeping into his shirt as he guided her to his house.

Once they got inside he sat down on the chair and pulled her onto his lap. It was at this time that he saw the bruise on the side of her head. He needed her to calm down so he could find out what had happened. It was ten minutes later when he finally felt her calm, but she was still gripping him with all her might.

"Talk to me. Tell me what happened?" He said leaning his head against hers.

She calmed her breathing and began to explain what had happened. She was starting to shake with all the 'what if' scenarios skipping around in her brain. Sesshomaru had not said anything and his silence was disturbing. Kagome thinking he was angry with her started begging him not to be mad at her.

"Kagome, I'm not mad at you. You did nothing wrong." Sesshomaru sighed holding her closer and nuzzling into her neck. Thinking of painful was to exact revenge against the guy that had hurt his girl.

"I don't know what to do." Kagome said calming down a little.

"You need to go to the police. He has some serious problems and who know how many other girls have been some kind of victim for him." He said with a shutter of realization of what might have happened.

"That was all that happened right?" He asked tilting her face to look at him.

"I would have told you if he raped me." She said as she watched him relax and nearly crush her in an embrace. Kagome was content just to feel safe and warm.

"Good I don't really need another reason to kill him." Sesshomaru said

"What, no Sesshomaru. Don't even joke like that." Kagome said sternly. That was all that they needed Sesshomaru to end up in jail, because he killed some nut.

"Hn" He barely responded as his eyes grew slightly darker holding her to him.

A/N

Okay, so this is a short chapter, but I had to stop it there. Next chapter will be way longer. I thought it was time for Kagome to save her self instead of relying on others to bust down the door. I thought about having something really bad happen to Kags, but I just couldn't. So sorry to anyone that thought it would happen. The reason why I named Sebastian well Sebastian is because it reminded me of Sesshomaru. Kind of the same reason I gave him blond hair and light eyes. Cant have the real thing might as well take the knock off. Not to mention, I never met an angry or insane Sebastian and felt it was time for a change.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

The Boy Next Door

Kagome was lying in her big safe warm bed the next morning. Her alarm had gone off, but she just couldn't face the day. Actually, it wasn't the day she was having a hard time facing it was people. Even though Sebastian had not physically done anything to her she still felt violated in some way.

She still felt as if she didn't fight hard enough.

Staring wide-eyed and non-blinking at her wall she daydreamed about how she should have handled him. In her mind she was a vigilante strong fighter that punched Sebastian in the face. In her mind she had him begging her mercy and he was in fear of her. In her mind she had him chained to that fucking bed while she took photos to later put up on the Internet. Yes, in her mind she wasn't the weak girl that had to result to tricks.

She tossed to her other side to stare at the other wall. Maybe, she had always seemed like a victim to people. Perhaps, that was why everyone had found it so easy to treat her like crap. Then again maybe there are no more good people in the world. Perhaps everyone had cold dark hearts and got off on destroying anything good or nice.

"Kagome, didn't you hear your alarm. Sesshomaru will be here soon and you're not even dressed yet dear." Her mother chimed through the door.

When she received no answer from her daughter she walked into her room. Kagome still had not acknowledged that her mother was even there. It was when she placed her hand on Kagome's head and she jerked away screaming that her knew something was wrong with her daughter.

"Kagome?" she asked hesitantly staring into frightened eyes.

"I should have fought harder. I didn't try hard enough." Kagome mumbled to her mother.

"Who, should you fought. I don't understand." Her mother said worriedly.

It was then that she told her mother what had happened. It was also then that Sesshomaru arrived at the house to check on her. He stood in the doorway listening as Kagome retold the story to her mother. He still felt guilty for not going with her even if she had told him not to go. He still felt as if he should have known the guy was a psycho.

"Sesshomaru, dear I need to take Kagome to police station. If you want to come along for support I am sure that it will make Kagome feel better." Her mother said in comfort to both.

After they left the police station her mother had taken them to get something to eat. She watched how protective Sesshomaru was being and how silent Kagome had fallen. It was heart breaking and terrifying. She didn't know what she would have done if he had raped or killed Kagome. It is a nightmare that she was sure that every mother feared.

When they all finally arrived back at the house Kagome's mother had gone to speak with her father. Kagome had only wanted to go over to Sesshomaru's house. They where lying on his bed with Kagome lying across his chest while he was running his fingers through her hair.

"I should have been able to stop him." She whispered aloud.

"Hn, is that what you have been thinking about all day. What you should or could have done. Unless you have some means of traveling to the past that I am not aware I think it best not to dwell on it. Besides, it was me that should have been there to prevent this."

She gazed up into his eyes as his arm tightened around her. "I told you not to come."

"It doesn't matter I had a bad feeling and I should have followed it." He said

The clearing of a throat had them both look over to the doorway to see Sesshomaru's father standing there. "Kagome, your mother just called and said that you should come home."

"Did she say what was wrong?" Kagome asked rising into a sitting position.

"It seems that he was able to elude the police. They have put an officer outside keeping watch over your house." His father said looking over to his son and knowing where he would want to be. "Go ahead Sesshomaru. It's not like I can stop you or would even want to."

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked hand in hand to her house. Her father had instantly grabbing her up in his arms in crushing hug. Since he had not seen her since learning of what had happened. When he finally released she could still see the tears in his eyes.

"I'm fine dad really. Don't worry about me." She said giving him a weak smile.

"I'll always about you. Just like you will always be my little girl." He said looking over to Sesshomaru who looked a little uneasy. "You can stay on the couch. The more people in the house the more eyes to look out for this guy."

It was still night outside as Kagome found herself walking down the darkened hallway trying to be as silent as could be. She just wanted to be next to Sesshomaru so she could feel safe. Tiptoeing down the stairs so not to wake the others she was relieved when they made no noise.

She smiled looking down at Sesshomaru's peaceful expression. She almost giggled as she took a seat next to him on the couch and brushed his bangs from his face. She tilted her head when he didn't stir and started to shake him to get him to wake. Her heart in her throat as she ripped the blanket off him in a finally attempt. Her eyes widening as she looked at the blood pooling from a wound to his stomach.

She jumped to her feet screaming his name. As someone grabbed her and started to shake her. Her flew open to see everyone in her room including a rather frantic looking Sesshomaru. Her nerves were almost completely shot by this time.

"I saw you. You were on the couch and there was blood everywhere." She half shouted hysterically as Sesshomaru came to the side of the bed and held her close to him.

"It was just a nightmare." He said as she nearly crushed his ribs hugging him.

She finally calmed down after her family had gone to bed leaving Sesshomaru and Kagome sitting on the bed. Her heart and mind where finally starting to go back to normal. It was maybe a half a hour later that both found the sleep that they needed wrapped in each other's arms.

It was early morning when the sound of knocking woke Kagome and Sesshomaru. She heard the quick footsteps of one of her family members getting the door. The sound of voices had her curious as she grabbed her robe. Sesshomaru seemed to have the same idea as they exited the room and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning miss. I thought that you might want to know that we found him." A detective stated moving a little closer to her.

"So then he is in jail right?" She questioned and received a strange look from him.

"No….no he is dead." He said getting shocked looks from all of them

"When…How?" She sputtered trying to figure out what she wanted to ask.

"I was hoping that your boyfriend over there might be able to me with that."

"You can't be serious. You can't think Sesshomaru did something to him." She gasped.

"Well I know that if someone took my girlfriend and had revealing pictures of her scattered around his shack I might be inclined to some violence. So what do you say that we go and a little chat?" The detective asked receiving a quirked brow from Sesshomaru, but nothing else.

"Sesshomaru, I will make sure to tell your father." Kagome said as she ran over and hugged him before they took him away from her.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but gave her a little smile knowing that she would be okay.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

The Boy Next Door

After they had taken him away from her Kagome ran to tell his father what had happened. His father had instantly went to get their attorney. Kagome had spent most of the day waiting on her front step for Sesshomaru to return. Friends and family had been coming to visit her, but they manly wanted to get the scoop on what was going on. Strangely Inuyasha had been one of the first to show up and try to comfort.

Sango and Hiten had to leave for family function at Sango's house, but made her promise to call when she knew anything. Her mother thought that it might be a good idea if she got out of the house to get her mind of what was going on and what had happened. Of course Inuyasha had volunteered to take her out to a late lunch or early dinner. She had reluctantly agreed to make her mother happy.

She watched out the car window as the scenery passed them by. She hadn't asked where he was taking to her to. She had just figured that he had a particular place in his mind. When he pulled over on the side of the road in the middle of no where she started to get a little worried. She turned to him and noticed that his eyes were still on the road, but he seemed to have a blank expression.

"What are we doing?" Kagome asked looking to Inuyasha.

"Sitting for a moment." He said blankly looking out the window.

"Um, okay Why." She asked trying to judge his actions, but not having any luck.

"Remember when we were dating and I promised to protect you." He asked

"You are starting to scare me." She said sounding frazzled.

"Really because you use to feel safe with me." He replied raising a brow and finally looking at her to see the fear in her eyes.

"What are talking about?" She asked trying to scoot away from him.

"It was me." He said as he grabbed her arm to stop her retreat.

"What?" she asked confused on what he was referring to.

"I killed him. I have been following you to make sure that you were safe. I have been with you for all you have been through well except for that stunt that Sango and Hiten pulled. I knew that he was no good for you. I was there at the park that day. I watched him hit you, put you in his car and then I followed him back to that place. I listened at the door ready to bust it down, but boy did you surprise me with that act you pulled. Bravo, Kagome." He snickered looking at the horror-stricken girl with a strange look in his eyes.

"What now?" She asked in a whisper.

"Oh, this" He replied pulling a gun from under his seat and raising it. He watched as her eyes closed and the tears fell down her cheek before he whispered. "I love you Kagome." A shattering bang broke through the tranquil setting.

Elsewhere Sesshomaru had just been allowed to return home after answering every question that they threw at him. The detectives had told him that they had a witness that placed him near the crime, but the time line didn't pan out. Sesshomaru had been with Kagome at the time of the murder. A silver hair had been lifted from the body and Sesshomaru had agreed to give a hair sample to prove his innocence.

When he did finally arrive home he learned that Kagome had gone to lunch with his brother at her mother's request. A little disgruntled by the whole day he thought that maybe it wasn't a bad thing that she wasn't her. It would give him time to calm down. He took a seat on the same step that Kagome had been waiting for him earlier. His head was resting on his hand as he stared down the road awaiting their return. It was a few minutes later that he felt his phone vibrate.

"Hello." He answered not looking to see who it was.

"Sesshomaru?" A strangled sounding voice came over the line.

"Kagome, where are you two?" He asked looking to see if maybe they were coming up the road, but didn't see his brother's car anywhere.

"…"

"Kagome, Hello?" He asked worried that maybe there had been an accident.

"I don't know." She answered sounding bewildered.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Sess, I…" The sound of ambulance muffled her words and then the line went dead.

"Kagome! Kagome!" He screamed into his phone. He had got off the step to go see if his father had heard anything about the two of them. It was then that his father darted out of the front door. He had a grave look on his face as he looked over to Sesshomaru.

"Are you coming?" His father asked ducking into his car. Sesshomaru was in the car faster than a heart beat.

"What's going on?" Sesshomaru asked as his father raced down the streets to the hospital.

"I don't know. I just know that Inuyasha and Kagome are headed to the hospital." He finished as he whipped into the parking garage.

Entering the hospital they found Kagome talking to police covered in what looked like blood. Her face was pale and her hands were shaking as she spoke to the officers. Kagome didn't see them as she suddenly dashed into the women's restroom. It was then that the officers turned to them and told them that Inuyasha had confessed to killing Sebastian before he took his own life.

Neither knew what to say as they realized that it had been Inuyasha's blood covering Kagome. That was when Sesshomaru understood why the witness had thought that he had been the one that had killed Sebastian.

Kagome had just puked for what seemed the hundredth time since she had seen the aftermath of the gunshot to Inuyasha's face. Her eyes moved to look into the mirror and found that her face didn't hold that glow that it once had. She looked older and worn like she had lived life longer than she actually had. She splashed her face one more time before she exited the bathroom.

She found her boyfriend leaning against the wall when she opened the door. The sound of a sobbing Izayoi drifted through the hallway reaching her ears. Kagome walked over and leaned her head on Sesshomaru's chest listening to his strong heartbeat. His arm slid around her waist as neither felt the need to talk.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

The Boy Next Door

Sesshomaru was lazing in his room when Kagome walked in. Tonight was the prom and he figured that she had some last minute request or change. Sitting up he waited to hear what was going on. He noticed that her hair was hanging in her face blocking any view he could see of her expression. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a tiny stick and handed it to him. He looked at her and then to the stick.

"Oh….hn….so" He tried to speak, but at the minute his brain had abandoned him.

"Yep." She replied simply and not elaborating any more.

"Pregnant." He whispered and quickly hid the stick in case his father came in.

"Pregnant." She whispered back looking to him to see his expression.

Sesshomaru scooted back on the bed and leaned against the wall not saying anything. Kagome scooted back and joined him in the blank stare he was holding. After about twenty minutes of silence Sesshomaru inhaled deeply. He knew that she had come to him looking for an answer that he didn't have.

"Okay, so there are things that we can do." Sesshomaru said as his mouth went dry.

"Things?" She said more like a question than a statement.

"Well yeah Kagome. I mean, this isn't the best time to have a baby." He said trying to be realistic about their situation and saying the first thing that had come to his mind.

"Oh." She said finally catching on to what he meant.

"I'm not going to be here this summer. I mean I'm going for that operation. I still want t.." he halted as she swiftly lifted her hand and smacked him across the face. His eyes widened as the sting registered and turned furious red.

"Go, I don't need you. Fuck, if we did stay together the world would probably explode." She said choking back her rage through a strange morbid laugh and going to get off the bed.

"Kagome, I still want to marry you." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him.

"Well lucky me. WooHoo, but when you have the time right? So what happens next time I get pregnant? Same thing I guess if it doesn't fit your plans for that time. Good forbid I interrupt your life and your future. Not like I had anything to do for the rest of my life." She growled clawing at his hand to let her go.

"Oh no you don't." Sesshomaru said as he let loose her hand to grab her around the waist and hold her from behind. "Look, we are going to try something different this time." He said taking a deep breath.

"What are you doing? You said what you wanted you to." She glowered annoyed at him.

"No, we are working things out this time. No more running from each other and our problems." He said keeping a firm hold on her.

"Whatever jerk." She frowned crossing her arms.

"I don't have the answers that you are looking for Kagome. I don't know what to say or what to do about this. I didn't mean for things to come out so cold….I was and still am freaked the fuck out." He finished and released the tight hold on her hoping that she would stay. She didn't say anything or move away from him. In fact she turned and buried her face in his shoulder.

He sighed "Well figure it out. Together."

"I need to go get dressed." She mumbled and he looked a little confused as where she was going. "Prom, Sesshomaru. We have to get ready to go to prom." She said wiping the tears.

"Yeah, because I feel like dancing." Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes

She looked in the mirror at the girl wearing the strapless royal blue, silk empire waist dress. Her hair was falling down her back in waves and she looked way better than she felt. She hoped that Sesshomaru would be better than she was. Walking down the stairs she watched as his eyes drank her in and she felt a small blush cross her cheeks. After what seemed like a hundred pictures Sesshomaru led her to the limo.

"I told my dad." Sesshomaru said holding her close to him.

"You what, but I haven't told my parents yet." She gasped ready to jump from the limo.

"He will not say anything to them until I tell him that you told them." He said and cleared his throat. "He said that we should get married and I think that he is right. I think that we should get married." Sesshomaru said nervously.

"I'm sorry, but didn't you just want me to get an abortion." She said raising a brow.

"Kagome, I was in shock. My dad wants to help us. I think he…I don't know what to think, but we were going to do it anyway." He said sweetly and leaned in to kiss her, which she blocked with her hands.

"Woo there killer. I mean I think it is great that your dad is thrilled, but we still have to deal with mine. Some how the thought of my dad pummeling you into bits pops into mind." Kagome said inhaling sharply as they arrived at Sango's house.

"We will deal. Look at what we have been through so far." He said shrugging his shoulders and grabbing her close to him for the kiss she eluded earlier. Of course it was at that time that Sango and Hiten popped open the limo door.

"Geez, cant we go anywhere without you two molesting each other?" Sango asked taking a seat as her boyfriend snickered at the two.

"Doesn't matter now." Sesshomaru said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Why is that?" Sango asked applying her lipstick.

"I'm pregnant." Kagome said hitting him in shoulder for even bringing it up.

"Shut up." Sango froze as well as her boyfriend.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

The Boy Next Door

Kagome and Sesshomaru had just entered the dance when a stumbling Kikyo made her way over to them. A sneer on her face as she clutched her purse tightly in her hand. Kagome and Kikyo had already had an altercation at Inuyasha's funeral. Kikyo had attacked Kagome screaming that she had drugged Inuyasha and shot him. She then grabbed her hair and Kagome kicked her leg out from under her. Soon it was all black hair rolling around and beating the hell out of each other. That is until the cops came and hauled Kikyo away for disturbing the peace.

"Well well, if it isn't fucking Kagome fucking Higurashi." Kikyo sneered.

"Huh, I always wondered what your middle was." Hiten joked trying to lighten the mood. To bad it didn't work and he only received an elbow in the rib from Sango.

"Kikyo haven't we both had enough fighting." Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru eyed the girl in front of him. The way that she was clutching her purse made him nervous.

"You could have stopped him. You could have saved him!" She screamed reaching into her purse which was enough for Sesshomaru. He quickly snagged it from her and her eyes flew wide open. Staring at the contents he was confused pulling out a silver flask.

"Hey jerk give me that back." Kikyo lurched forward only to fall flat on her face.

"Sesshomaru, give that back to her." Kagome said shaking her head.

"I thought it might be a gun with our luck." He mumbled tossing the purse back.

It was at that point Kikyo grabbed her purse and staggered out the door with Kagura. Kagome was thinking about what Sesshomaru said and couldn't help it when she broke into a fit full laughter. Sesshomaru cocked his brow as if to say that he wasn't joking.

Looking up she threw her arms around his neck and dragged him into a kiss, which he was only too happy to reciprocate. Sango and Hiten had already walked out onto the dance floor and started dancing. Sesshomaru smiled and pulled her out onto the floor. Tonight they were just going to be normal and hope the drama skipped them. Tomorrow he was sure that he would be facing certain death anyway from her family.

It was perfect and sweet all the worries that had been beating down their door were forgotten. Kagome swayed and he held her tightly recalling exactly why he loved to hold her so close in his arms. Sweet giggles flitted to ears as she ran hair fingers through his hair. She was happy and content with this perfect night.

The next morning Kagome had asked her family to please come sit down as Sesshomaru and her had something that they needed to tell them. Her mouth was dry as she held his hand and he could feel her shiver slightly. Sesshomaru looked down at her and the deer in headlight look in her eyes and decided that maybe he should take thing into his own hands. So he thought that maybe he should be the one to tell them.

"Kagome is pregnant." Sesshomaru said. It was as simple as ripping off a Band-Aid and it seemed to have the same effect as the screaming filled the room. Kagome broke into tears burying her head into his chest. Cruel words flew around the room and threats of dismemberment made Sesshomaru suck in a breath. Then suddenly his father was there.

"Look, I am sure that we are all upset by this, but demeaning them will only push them away from us. I for one would like to know my grandchild and not from pictures." His father said receiving a rather grateful look from Sesshomaru for being there.

The families sat down and talked about what would be best for the child. First things first Sesshomaru and Kagome were going to be married, but they had already planned on this and had no problem with it. Second, they were going to attend a school close to home so that their families would be able to help them. Third, Since Sesshomaru's house had an extra room Kagome was going to move in to their house. While they were still not happy about what had happened there was no way they would turn their backs on them.

About two weeks later Kagome was fully moved in. She was busy trying to get a nursery together, plan a wedding, find a doctor and graduate from high school. She felt like she was drowning and at the time all she wanted to do was cry. So that was exactly what she did and that was how Sesshomaru found her. Walking in he picked her up in his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked pulling her into his arms.

"I cant do this all. I can't do any of this. You do it." Kagome said a little irrationally.

"Umm, as much as I would love to help you out there. I can't give birth to the baby, but I can see what I can do about the wedding and nursery." He said nuzzling her hair.

"Really?" She asked drying her eyes and looking up at him.

"Sure just leave everything to me." Sesshomaru said receiving a huge smile and hug.

He watched as she bounced from the room to go study. He was glad that she was feeling better, but he had no idea what the hell he had just agreed to. So he did the first thing that he could think of. He called his mother and asked for help. An overjoyed squeal reached his ears and he took that as her way of saying that she would help. She quickly told him that she would be right over.

"What did I agree to?" Sesshomaru moaned to himself.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

The Boy Next Door

Cold thick inky darkness choked her as she tried to breathe. A biting chilled wind seeped into her bones as her body fell for what seemed an eternity. The louder she tried to scream out for help the softer her voice came from her mouth. A thump, as she bounced off what looked to be a shining black marble floor. She raised her eyes only to be faced with a blinding spotlight and voices discussing what they should do with her, to her.

"Hello." Kagome called out to the voices. It was at that time that the deformed face of Inuyasha and a blue hued Sebastian appear before her. They grabbed a hold of her as started to struggle for freedom. They sneered and started to shake her violently screaming her name.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed as she bolted straight up and hit her head into Sesshomaru's.

"Ow, damn it, Kagome!" Sesshomaru said releasing her rubbing his nose.

"I had that dream." She said as she hung her head down and started to cry.

Sesshomaru sighed and scooted to pull her into his arms. "It's okay." He said.

He felt her body shake in denial. "All of theirs deaths are my fault. Every night they remind me of their fate, because of me." She cried as he rubbed her back in comfort.

"You are just stressed with the wedding tomorrow." Sesshomaru said holding her tighter.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but I know they want revenge." She whispered holding him.

She had been having the same nightmare for a couple of weeks now. Sesshomaru insisted that once the wedding was over that she would be okay. Kagome wasn't so sure about that. The dream was becoming harder to wake from and now she could even feel it. Kagome snuggled closer to Sesshomaru and let the beat of his heart lull her back to sleep.

Too bad Sesshomaru could not believe his own words, as he lay worrying.

Kagome fidgeted with her dress as Sango went to see how the guests were doing. Now alone she stared at her pregnant belly in her long white virginal dress in the mirror. A chuckled escaped her lips as the click of the door made her look behind her in the mirror. Her eyes shot wide as she spun around to face the intruder.

"Kikyo!" She screamed as the shot rang out in the church.

Sango had only come out minutes before hand to give Kagome some time to calm her nerves before the wedding. The church was perfect as she wondered down the aisle to speak to Hiten. She didn't even make it to his side before two shots echoed in the church.

Sesshomaru burst through the door to find Kagome gasping for air and a fading fast Kikyo. He made it to her side and pulled her into his arms much like he had done the night before. Her eyes shined with tears as she wheezed and held his hand tight to her heart. Sesshomaru begged her to hold on as the sound of an ambulance hit his ears.

"I..I..love ..you." She rasped out.

"Don't Kagome. I am here with you." Sesshomaru said firmly. Letting her know it was not okay to leave this world. She could only smile at him as he frowned and a tear slipped.

Sesshomaru slid down the wall in the hallway beside the waiting room. He just couldn't be with those people right now. Sure they were family, but they couldn't understand what Kagome and he had been through since the beginning of their relationship. Not to mention if one more person gave him that look of 'I feel so sorry for him' he was going to punch them in the face. He just didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

He spotted the doctor approaching and jumped to his feet. Sesshomaru felt sick at the sad expression that the doctor wore as he stopped in front of him. The doctor cleared his throat and Sesshomaru was ready to choke him for not just spitting it out.

"She is alive…" Was all that Sesshomaru heard as the rest of the family came out to the hall to see what the doctor had to say. It was the doctors next words that knocked the breathe out of him and his blood run cold. "She lost the baby."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked with a blank stare.

Kagome woke with the warmth of Sesshomaru cuddled next to her and for a minute she had thought that perhaps it had been one of her bad dreams. The only problem with that was the shooting pain in her side and when she went to rub her belly she froze.

"My baby, my baby, where is my baby?" Kagome shouted hysterically waking Sesshomaru.

"You lost the baby." Sesshomaru said grabbing her hand.

"No, this is just another dream. Wake me up Sesshomaru. Please…Please." She begged.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he looked away and held his head low so she would not see the tears burning in his eyes. He only looked back when she started screaming that she was sorry wrenching her hand free to cover her face.

"Kagome, this wasn't your fault. It was that bitch Kikyo's fault." He bit out.

"NO, don't you see that I am being punished for what I have done." She said throwing her hands around wildly, before once again screaming how sorry she was.

"Kagome! Stop this at once!" He yelled grabbing her face to get her attention.

It seemed to work as she stopped waving her hands and screaming. He watched as she cried her self to sleep not hearing the words that he kept repeating to her. He watched in fear that his Kagome was lost to him. Replaced with a mad woman that could not see realty through her pain. He would have to find a way to bring her back.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise.

The Boy Next Door

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to look around the room in confusion. He was hooked up to machines as Kagome sat beside him holding his hand. Looking to the other side of the room he found Inuyasha snuggled up next Kikyo. What seemed even stranger to him was the fact that he had both arms. As he raised the appendage that he had been missing for months he woke Kagome. A happy scream ripped from her throat scaring Inuyasha and Kikyo out of their slumber and making the medical team dash in.

"Oh my gods! Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed grabbing hold of him and making him realize that his body was in serious pain as he winced.

"Kagome? What happened?" He asked in confusion as his brother approached his bed.

"What do you mean, What happened? You were in a car accident stupid." Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru tilted his head and looked to Kagome who could only nod sadly.

"Yeah, I was months ago and lost my arm." Sesshomaru said looking to the arm once more.

"Well then you have a great ability to regrow limbs." A doctor said walking over to the side of the of bed to take a look. Inuyasha snickered and Kagome walked over to punch him in the arm. Reminding him of the truce he swore in order to avoid a beat down.

"Doctor Sebastian. Does this mean he will okay now?" Kagome asked walking back.

"I think that the worse is behind him." He replied getting an odd look from Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, What do you remember?" Kagome asked.

"I was sitting beside you in the hospital. Kikyo had just shot you and you had lost the baby. I was afraid that you were going to go crazy, but now I think that I am." He replied receiving shocked faces from everyone in the room, but not from the crazy remark.

"Kagome! You're pregnant! Your dads gonna be pissed " Inuyasha screamed wide-eyed.

"Wait, I don't like Kagome, but I am not crazy enough to shoot her." Kikyo huffed annoyed.

After the medical team did a complete check up on him and Inuyasha informed their family that Sesshomaru was awake everyone was coming into the room. Of course he was still more than shocked that certain people were alive and standing healthy in his room.

"What happened in the dream to make you so upset? You're still shaking somewhat." Kagome said grabbing his hand in comfort as he retold the story of his dream.

"Wow, So I shot myself and killed some crazed psycho that was after Kagome." Inuyasha said shaking his head in disbelief. Kikyo grabbed hold of his arm in reassurance.

"I have bad luck, but really. The gods would have to be out to get me." Kagome laughed brushing his bangs from his eyes. Even their families seemed to shutter from the horrible dream that he had been having. It was when everyone finally left and he was once again alone with Kagome that he could breathe easier.

"I love you." She whispered climbing next to him into the bed.

"Kagome, I don't want anything to come between us ever. I want us to always be able to talk to each other and if you stand by my side then I will stand by your." He said receiving a great smile from her and a twinkle in her eye.

"No sex." She said wiggling a finger at him as if he was joking, but instead of laughing he placed his hands on the sides of her face and brought her lips down to his. It was a soft gentle kiss that he poured all of his heart into letting her know that he had not been joking.

A/N

I said it before and I will say it again. I am not an angst writer it bothers me. I love fairy tale endings. Love you guys who read and liked. Katana, hope this makes up for taking his arm in the first place.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned, written and illustrated by Rumiko Takahashi.

Produced by Sunrise. I don't own the song either. Dashboard Confessional's Stolen

The Boy Next Door

Sesshomaru sat on the swing staring out at the lake. It had been a month since coming home from the hospital and still he was plagues with nightmares. According to the doctors at the hospital the dreams were probably induced from feelings of guilt that he had kept inside since his sisters death. Kagome had made sure to put Sango and Hiten together since his dreams had made them such a good match.

Life was no where near the extreme dark world that he had come from and he had decided to lighten up some. He was not even as close to being as perky as Kagome, but then again there is probably no one else that is that perky or happy. Now, he was just trying to have a normal relationship with his father and Inuyasha, but they both just got on his nerves sometimes. That is the reason for his retreat to today to the lake.

"Hey, I have been looking all over for you." Kagome giggled running over and taking a seat beside him on the swing.

"Yeah, they want to have a family vacation." Sesshomaru grumbled.

"OOHHH, that sounds like so much fun! Can I come?" Kagome laughed sarcastically.

"Haha, glad you find it so funny." Sesshomaru said getting up from his seat on the swing and taking her hand yanking her from her seat on the swing.

"Hey, where are we going?" Kagome asked stumbling along behind him.

"Would you just trust me?" Sesshomaru asked looking over his shoulder.

"NO!" Kagome said and started to giggle again.

Sesshomaru reached into his car, which his father had fixed for him after the wreck. Kagome stood with her arms crossed and toe tapping while he searched for a song. Kagome smiled as a song came onto the radio and Sesshomaru grabbed her hand to pull her to him.

You watch the season pull up its own stage  
And catch the last weekend  
Of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season  
Fades away

You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart

She thumbed her ring to make sure that it was still gripping her finger. She was always paranoid that she would lose it. Sesshomaru gave it to her when he returned home from the hospital. He made a promise that they would always be together.

_Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one  
Of the best ones  
Clear liqour and  
Cloudy eye  
Too early to say goodnight _

You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart 

Sesshomaru swayed with her in his arms afraid that he would awake once more and find himself back in that nightmare. Whatever the reason he had seen those terrible things in his mind, it made him realize what he had. He also made sure that Kagome and he talked things out before just jumping in and breaking up.

_And from the bottle flow, we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams are sure  
And we all will sleep well  
We'll sleep well _

You have stolen  
You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart  


Kagome sighed as snuggled into his arms and inhaled his scent. It was always so warm and comforting. She felt as if she could drown in it forever without growing tired. He just made her feel safe and secure in a crazy world. She was sure that they would always be together.

_I watch you spin around  
In the highest heels  
You are the best one  
Of the best ones  
We all look like we feel _

You have stolen my  
You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart  


He pulled back to look her as she lunged up throwing her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her lips fell on his in surprise as she kissed him and nearly made him fall on his ass from loss of balance. He held her tightly to him making sure not to let her fall even if he did.

A/N: Okay I feel better now. Now I can finish my other stuff.


End file.
